<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The life on Mars by Minirain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771040">The life on Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain'>Minirain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>薩古斯與諾茵二人在火星生活的小片段，不定期更新。</p><p>The life on Mars between Zechs and Noin by scene. Will be updated irregularly. </p><p>** English version is available at the bottom***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Priority list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當諾茵下班回家，打開大門時，一陣烤羊架的香氣撲鼻。薩古斯雖然正在廚房裡正忙著，但也不忘回頭跟剛進門的她打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了。」諾茵邊換上室內鞋邊回應。</p><p> </p><p>今天是他的休假。自從一起生活後，他們很自然作出了分工。諾茵負責煮食和洗衣服，薩古斯負責清潔。有時諾茵加班，他也會幫忙做飯。但今天的晚餐是烤羊架，比他之前做過的菜式都要複雜。平常休假會去跑步、行山、看書甚至畫畫的薩古斯，終於開始認真做飯了嗎？諾茵略略笑著。</p><p> </p><p>「晚餐還有十分鐘就好，妳先去洗澡。」</p><p> </p><p>諾茵帶著疲累的身體上樓洗澡。在打開衣櫃時發現衣服都洗乾淨了。看來他今天真的很清閑。</p><p> </p><p>洗過澡、換上家居服的諾茵到達飯廳時，晚餐已經放好，並且飯桌上放了一束玫瑰花。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯對著她微笑，示意她收下。諾茵邊親吻他邊道謝。</p><p> </p><p>「今天...不是甚麼特別的日子吧？」一向記憶力優秀的諾茵毫無頭緒。</p><p> </p><p>「我們相識十三年零二十八日。」</p><p> </p><p>認真的嗎？諾茵張大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯邊搖頭邊笑道：「因為看到玫瑰花很漂亮，我覺得妳會喜歡，所以就買回來。」</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝，我很喜歡。」她甜絲絲的笑著。收花... 也不是常見的事。她從沒收過他送的花。</p><p> </p><p>想起以前因為有太多的事，所以一直忽略了她。其實他很喜歡看她的笑容，就像冬末吹過的一抹春風，溫和而柔美，總能溫暖人心。</p><p> </p><p>「但是為什麼？」她有點困惑的表情令他感到抱歉和難過，就像是不習慣他對她好？</p><p> </p><p>因為最煩惱的事情都結束了。因為再沒有復仇，也沒有復國。我可以為自己而活。「我現在可以專注下來，處理我的優先名單。」他像不在乎的說，「最優先的事項，是讓我愛的人過得幸福快樂。」</p><p> </p><p>感到愕然，諾茵望著他。他習慣她在身邊，使他可以專注自己的「使命」。他要跟高達決鬥、要解放聖克王國、要保護妹妹.... 但卻從未把她放進他的優先名單內。</p><p> </p><p>他愛的人... 起碼自己終於被納入這個目錄裡了，同一目錄裡原本應該只有他妹妹莉莉娜吧？算是很大的進步？</p><p> </p><p>她不經意的苦笑被他捕捉到。他呼了口氣，又像是要鼓氣勇氣。</p><p> </p><p>「我要讓露洛莉亞·諾茵過得幸福快樂。」</p><p> </p><p>倏地，她抬頭望著他，對於他所說的話，感到有點難以置信。他對著她眨眼淺笑，沒有進一步解釋。諾茵不無感動的看著他。</p><p> </p><p>「這是..你說過最動人的情話。」她低頭輕語，覺得眼眶有點濕潤。</p><p> </p><p>那是因為我從沒說過情話。他也低頭苦笑，內心難過。不過沒關係，以後我的世界裡最重要的就是妳。我會嘗試... 多說一點情話。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>** English version**</p><p> </p><p>When Noin came home from work and opened the door, there was a scent of grilled lamb. Although Zechs was busy in the kitchen, he did not forget to turn around and greeted her who had just entered the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm back." Noin responded while putting on indoor slippers.</p><p> </p><p>He was day off today. Since living together, they have naturally made a division of the housework. Noin is responsible for cooking and washing clothes while Zechs is responsible for cleaning. Sometimes when Noin worked overtime, he would help with cooking. But today’s dinner is a grilled lamb, which is more complicated than the dishes he has cooked before. Zechs who usually goes jogging, hiking, reading and even painting on day off, has finally started to cook in earnest? Noin smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Go take a shower first."</p><p> </p><p>Noin took a tired body upstairs to take a bath. When she opened the closet, she found that the clothes were all clean. It seemed that he was really free today.</p><p> </p><p>When Noin, who had taken a bath and changed into home clothes, arrived in the dining room, the dinner had been set, and a bouquet of roses was placed on the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs smiled at her and motioned for her to accept. Noin kissed him and thanked.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it a special day today?" Noin has no idea, even she is always the one with an excellent memory.</p><p> </p><p>"We have known each other for 13 years and 28 days."</p><p> </p><p>Are you serious? Noin's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs shook his head and smiled, "The roses are very beautiful. I think you will like them, so I bought them."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I like them very much." She smiled sweetly. Receiving flowers from him is really a surprise… she never got flowers from him.</p><p> </p><p>In the past there were too many things to be handled so he had always ignored her affection on him. In fact, he likes to see her smile very much. It likes a Spring breeze blowing in the end of winter, gentle and soft. It can always warm people's hearts.</p><p> </p><p>"But why?" Her somewhat confused expression made him feel sorry and sad, as if he was not used to being kind to her.</p><p> </p><p>Because the most troublesome things are over. Because there is no revenge, and there is no restoration anymore. I can live for myself. "I can focus to my life now and deal with my priority list." He said like indifferently, "The top priority is to make the people I love live happily."</p><p> </p><p>Noin looked at him and felt stunned. He is used to her being around so that he can focus on his "missions." He wanted to fight a Gundam, to liberate the Sanc Kingdom and to protect his sister... but he never put her on his priority list. She cleared about this.</p><p> </p><p>The people he loves... At least he was finally included her in this category. There used to be only his little sister Relena in the same category. So, can she regard this as a big improvement for their relationship?</p><p> </p><p>He caught her casual smile. He exhaled, also as if to muster courage.</p><p> </p><p>"I want Lucrezia Noin to live happily with me."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she looked up at him, feeling a little unbelievable at what he said. He blinked at her and smiled without further explanation. Noin looked at him and felt moving.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the most touching love words you have ever said." She lowered her head and said softly, feeling a little moist in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>That's because I never said to you.</em> He also lowered his head and smiled bitterly, feeling sad. But it doesn’t matter, you will be the most important thing in my world from now on. I will try to say more love words to you. He swears in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我喜歡泡浴。</p><p>尤其工作過後，只要一泡在熱水中，我就覺得很舒服。但露洛莉亞卻相反，她因為覺得浪費食水而不願意浸泡。雖然無論哪一角度看，我都比她像軍人，但唯獨在泡浴上的要求，我有一份堅持。她說我這種帶浪漫主義色彩的風格是受杜魯斯影響。大概是這樣吧。</p><p>泡浴的時候我喜歡看書，有時也會聽音樂，有時會加澡鹽，都是些能令我身心放鬆的東西。</p><p>門外傳來叩門聲。</p><p>「薩古斯，你泡完了嗎？」</p><p>是我的露洛莉亞。</p><p>「還沒。」</p><p>「可是你用半小時了。」</p><p>「水還暖。」</p><p>「我想要洗澡。」</p><p>「妳可以一起來。」</p><p>然後一陣靜默。我知道我嘴角微彎了。</p><p>雖然我跟她一起生活了幾個月，當然也有很親密的關係，但她卻還不習慣在明亮的地方跟我玉帛相見。她總會紅著臉說不可以。這種可愛又害羞的反應出乎我意料之外，但因為表情太可愛了，並且我也得尊重她，所以我都順著她意。</p><p>「...你知道不可以...」</p><p>「只有我一個人泡太可惜了，妳也一起來吧。我答應不望著妳。」</p><p>「沒可能看不到吧。」</p><p>「反正我全都看過了，妳也是時候習慣吧。」</p><p>她肯定無言以對。我忍耐著勝利的笑聲。其實如果她願意加入，我會更高興。我泡浴時門都沒上鎖，就是因為期待她的進來。</p><p>過了一會兒，門外再傳出聲音。</p><p>「薩古斯。」</p><p>一陣開門聲，我滿心期待的望向浴室門，看到的不是她的身影，卻是在門邊遞出的一雙女生雪白的手。她手上拿著的是... 一件性感的黑色蕾絲內衣裙....</p><p>「如果你再不出來，我今晚就不穿這件了。」</p><p>哼哼。</p><p>自從共同生活之後，我發現自己總被這個女人吃得死死的，這個我愛的女人。</p><p>我從浴缸起來。禮讓總是好的，不是嗎？</p><p>** English version** </p><p>I like bathing.</p><p>Especially after work, as long as I soak in hot water, I feel very comfortable. But Lucrezia does the opposite. She prefers take a shower instead of a bathe because she feels it is a kind of wasting water. Although from any aspects, I am more like a soldier than she is, except my insistent on the requirement of bathing. She said that this romantic style was influenced by Treize. Probably so.</p><p>When I take a bath, I like to read books, listen to music, or sometimes use the bath salt. These are things that can relax my body and mind.</p><p>There is a knock on the door.</p><p>"Zechs, have you finished soaking?"</p><p>It's my Lucrezia.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"But you spent half an hour."</p><p>"The water is still warm."</p><p>"I want to take a shower."</p><p>"You can come together."</p><p>Then there is silence. I know the corners of my mouth are slightly raised.</p><p>Although I have been living with her for a few months and of course there is intimated relationship between us, she is still not used to be naked in front of me in a bright place. She always blushes and says no. This cute and shy reaction was beyond my expectation, but because the expression was so cute and I have to respect her, I normally co-operate with her on this.</p><p>"...You know I don’t want to do this..."</p><p>"It's a pity that I'm alone. Come on, I promise not to look at you."</p><p>"It's impossible not to see."</p><p>"I've seen all your body, right? It's time for you to get used to it."</p><p>She must be speechless. I endured the triumphant laughter. In fact, if she is willing to join, I will be happier. The door is not locked when I take a bath because I am expecting her to come in at anytime. </p><p>After a while, another voice come from outside the door.</p><p>"Zechs."</p><p>There is a sound of opening the door, and I look at the bathroom door expectantly. What I saw is not her figure, but a pair of girl’ snow-white-like hands. What she holds in her hands is... a sexy black lace lingerie dress...</p><p>"If you don't come out quickly, I won't wear this tonight."</p><p>Humph.</p><p>Ever since we have been living together, I found myself always easily controlled by this woman, the woman I love.</p><p>I got up from the bathtub. Comity is always good, right? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在半夜醒來。軍人的老舊習慣，當張開眼睛時，我的意識也隨之快速轉為清醒狀態。另一個老習慣，醒來之後要確認身處的地方。我心中默念：露洛莉亞·諾茵，火星。</p><p> </p><p>四周漆黑一片，只有窗外一點自然光。</p><p> </p><p>火星有兩顆衛星，大一點的是佛伯斯，小它一半的是戴摩斯。這等於有兩顆月亮，所以在已發展的城區外圍，街燈照明仍然不普及的情況下，大部分時間晚上仍有足夠的光。當然光亮的程度比不上地球城市的霓虹燈。</p><p> </p><p>雖然外面有光，但我們的房間落有厚厚的窗簾，所以只能透過窗簾縫隙透射進來，甚至不足以讓我看到睡在身邊的薩古斯的臉容。</p><p> </p><p>當然也不足夠看清楚這間斗室。</p><p> </p><p>當初到達火星時，我們花了點時間找一所房子落腳。要找到適合的房子並不容易，現在這所距離理想當然差很遠，但算是比較合心水，住得還算舒適，只是尺寸剛好只能住兩個人，多點空間都沒有。</p><p> </p><p>這是一座坐立在距離城區二十公里的住宅區内的小房子，兩層高兩間房。當初分配房間時我也有猶疑，因為兩間睡房的尺寸都只足夠放一張4尺半左右的雙人床，並且雖要把其中一邊貼近窗邊才能騰出空間放衣櫃。</p><p> </p><p>這種尺寸的房子唯一的好處是方便打掃。</p><p> </p><p>因為空間感的考慮，在當初分配房間時，我曾先讓薩古斯選擇房間。他當時的答覆是「妳睡的那間」，我花了一點時間才理解到他的意思。但床的尺寸有限制，兩個人同睡的話他可能會不習慣，而我也是。</p><p> </p><p>但他堅持。</p><p> </p><p>結果我們把隔壁房間設為書房，並把衣櫃放進去，換來睡房能放下一張5尺的床。</p><p> </p><p>自此，我靠近窗邊睡而他就睡在下床的一邊。</p><p> </p><p>窗外傳來呼呼的風聲。在這裡不常有車聲，但火星不時有紅色的沙塵暴，發出的聲響跟從前我住在地球城市的住宅，所聽到的車輛行駛聲量相似，只是沒那麼頻密和活力。這些風聲像是提醒人們著火星的荒涼。</p><p> </p><p>像這樣夜欄人靜是醒來，我有時也會想，自己究竟為甚麼會在這裡？</p><p> </p><p>醒來一段時間沒活動，我腳上傳來的寒氣提醒了我，我的腳很冰冷，身體覺得不夠暖。火星要進入冬季了，天氣開始轉涼。</p><p> </p><p>我左右腳互相磨擦，但保暖效果一般，我決定要起來加件衣服或毛氈保暖。我想要靜悄悄的下床，但身邊的他還是醒過來了。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p> </p><p>眼睛習慣黑夜之後我已看得到薩古斯的臉，他在看著我，聲音聽來也已醒來一陣子。</p><p> </p><p>「我的腳板很寒冷，想要找毛氈保暖。」下床得跨過他，我想他稍微縮起腿讓開一點床尾的空間給我，「不好意思我吵醒你吧？」</p><p> </p><p>同一時間，他拉著我一隻手，把我拉向身邊。就這樣他擁抱著我。他的腿向我靠攏，腳背貼近我的腳掌，我能同時感受到我的冰冷和他的溫暖。他的右手調整了位置，使我枕在他的手臂彎中，他的左手把我拉近。</p><p> </p><p>「保暖有很多方法。」他的下巴扺著我的頭，我感受到他在我的頭髮上親吻了一下，「我來做妳的暖爐，睡吧。」</p><p> </p><p>我就這樣貼近他的胸膛，貼近得...能夠清楚聽到他的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>也許他的堅持是正確的。雖然犧牲了空間感，但兩個人一起生活本來就應該互相習慣。有他睡在身邊的感覺很好，即使是晚上醒來，我也能看到他的臉，感受到他的呼吸，一切都是真實的，並且...我不再需要計算分離的日子了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>** English version **</p><p>I woke up in the middle of the night. The old habit of soldiers, when I opened my eyes, my consciousness quickly turned into a sober state. Another old habit is to confirm where you are after waking up. I muttered silently in my heart: Lucrezia Noin, Mars. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark all around, only a little natural light outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>There are two moons in Mars, the larger one is Phobos, and the smaller one is Deimos. This is equivalent to two moons, so in the periphery of the developed city, even street lighting is still not popular, there is still enough light at night most of the time. Of course, the brightness is not as bright as the neon lights of the earth cities.</p><p> </p><p>Although there is light outside, there are thick curtains in our room, so it can only penetrate through the gaps in the curtains, which is not even enough for me to see the face of Zechs who is sleeping next to me.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it was not enough to see this small room clearly.</p><p> </p><p>When we first arrived on Mars, we took a moment to find a house to settle down. It is not easy to find a suitable house. Of course, this place is far from the ideal, but it is already agreeable and comfortable to live in. It is just the size that can only accommodate two people.</p><p> </p><p>This is a small house sitting in a residential area 20 kilometers away from the city, with two floors and two rooms. I also hesitated when allocating the rooms at the beginning, because the size of the two bedrooms is only enough to hold a double bed of about 4 feet and a half, and one of the edges of bed must be close to the window to make room for the wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>The only advantage of a house in this size is that it is easy for cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Because of the sense of space, when allocating rooms, I asked Zechs to choose his room first. His answer at the time was "the room where you sleep." It took me a while to understand what he meant. However, the size of the bed is limited. If two people sleep together, he may not be used to it, and neither do I.</p><p> </p><p>But he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>As a result, we set one room as a study and put the closet in. Therefore the bedroom can fit a 5-foot double bed.</p><p> </p><p>Since then, I slept near the window and he slept on the side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A whirring wind came from outside the window. There is not often the sound of cars here. But Mars has red sandstorms from time to time, and the noises are similar to the vehicles noises close to my house in city on the earth before. Of course it is not so frequent and dynamic. These wind sounds seem to remind people for the desolation of Mars.</p><p> </p><p>When I woke up quietly like this, sometimes I would wonder, why on earth am I here?</p><p> </p><p>After waking up without moving for a period of time, the chill from my feet reminded me that my feet are cold and my body feels not warm enough. Mars is about Winter, and the weather is starting to cool.</p><p> </p><p>My left and right feet rub against each other, but the effect of keeping warm is mediocre. I decided to add some clothes or blanket to keep warm. I wanted to get out of bed quietly, but he still woke up.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>After my eyes got used to the night, I could see Zechs' face. He was looking at me, and his voice sounded he had been awake for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"My feet are very cold and I want to find a blanket to keep warm." I had to cross him when I got out of bed, he has to slightly move his legs to give me a little space, "Sorry, I wake you up?"</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, he took my hand and pulled me down to his side. In this way he hugged me. His legs moved closer to me, and his insteps were close to the soles of my feet, and I could feel my coldness and his warmth at the same time. His right hand adjusted the position so that I was resting in the bend of his arm, and his left hand pulled me closer.</p><p> </p><p>"There are many ways to keep warm." His chin was resting on my head, and I felt him kiss my hair, "I'll be your heater. Now sleep."</p><p> </p><p>I just got close to his chest, so close that I could hear his heartbeat clearly.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe his persistence is correct. Although the sense of space is sacrificed, two people should get used to each other when living together. It feels good to have him sleeping next to me. Even when I wake up at night, I can see his face and feel his breathing. Everything is real, and... I no longer need to count the days of separation...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The art of speech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兩個人住在一起，第一次讓諾茵感到尷尬的情況，是第一次敷面膜的時候。</p><p> </p><p>雖然身為軍人，但諾茵始終是個女性，她也會重視對皮膚的保養。雖然在敷面膜前已告知了薩古斯，讓他有心理準備，但當她從洗手間走出來，與薩古斯四目交投時，臉上墨綠色的面膜泥還是引來他眉頭上有個小動作。</p><p> </p><p>諾茵若無其事的坐在沙發上看書。薩古斯也坐在同一張沙發上看書。</p><p> </p><p>這是個細小的房子，客廳僅能放下一張雙人沙發。身形修長的薩古斯雙腿會稍稍傾向諾茵那邊擺放，諾茵也會稍稍傾向他。後來在冬天時，諾茵雙腳會特別寒冷，嬌小的她還會把腳掌放在薩古斯的腿下取暖。這就是冬日他們在家裡常常出現的慵懶姿態，有時可以一個早上都這樣坐著，各自看書。</p><p> </p><p>但今晚有點不同，諾茵敷了面膜泥。</p><p> </p><p>「注視太久可不太有禮貌。」雖然想著注在書本上，但薩古斯的偷偷竊看還是讓她注意到了。</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉，只是有點好奇。」被發現了，薩古斯乾脆正視。</p><p> </p><p>「這很平常。」</p><p> </p><p>「我知道女孩子都愛打扮保養，只是沒想到..」</p><p> </p><p>「沒想到我也是女孩子？」</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯輕輕吐笑出來。</p><p> </p><p>「我只是以為妳天生麗質。」相處日子久了，他知道如何說話可以討諾茵歡喜，還有避免起引起衝突。這就是所謂的語言藝術。</p><p> </p><p>果然這句說話達到了預期效果，諾茵甜絲絲的笑了。女生們都喜歡被讚賞，即使知道那句說話只是花言巧語。</p><p> </p><p>「我跟你妹妹在聖克王國時經常一起敷面膜。」她像回想著，又像只是一時興起，「雖然我們通常都很忙，但畢竟是少女，莉莉娜小姐還是堅持每星期敷三天面膜。」</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯輕輕點頭，某個字眼聽在他耳裡覺得不順心。</p><p> </p><p>諾茵認為這是他有興趣聽下去的意思。雖然說是兄妹，但他們沒有多少共同生活的回憶，反倒是莉莉娜跟她的互動還比較多。也許他會有興趣知道更多關於妹妹的事？</p><p> </p><p>「她房間裡面膜的種類可多了，紙片、泥狀、精華…保濕、美白、防敏…會令人眼花撩亂。每次我都只是很順從的讓她替我挑選，用過後還得交流心得，當然有時我也會推薦一些單品…」</p><p> </p><p>看著諾茵如數家珍的分享著在聖克王國的經歷，薩古斯展露出會心微笑。他當初讓諾茵去照顧莉莉娜，當然是因為想她保護妹妹免受莉迪‧安的威脅。但這不代表他沒有其他的考慮。如果有幸可以復國，他和妹妹就可以重逢並且一同生活，那麼，露洛莉亞‧諾茵將會成為他們的家人，因為他一定會把她帶走，帶她離開OZ.</p><p> </p><p>自從小時候為救諾茵而開啟了零式系統，自那時候起他發現了自己內心深處，原來有一個小小的幼苗早已萌芽。在此之前雖然他沒有把諾茵作為戀愛對象來看待，而事實上，一心只想復仇的武士根本沒想過所謂情愛、愛慕這回事。但是沒想過不代表沒感覺，他的情感比理性更早發現自己的真實感受。自那時候起他就認定，如果將來他可以復國恢復王子身份的話，眼前的女生一定是王妃的不二人選。</p><p> </p><p>他一直注視著跟他分享、滔滔不絕的諾茵。雖然他喜歡聽她的聲音，但對於她過於仔細的描述其實沒有多少能聽得入耳。不過他一定注視著她，不時點頭微笑鼓勵她繼續下去。</p><p> </p><p>直至最後諾茵也注視著他。她微笑著。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道你在想其他事情，但謝謝你安靜地聽了這麼久。」被她發現了。不過，她只是略略的笑著。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯輕輕呼了口氣。被女士發現自己的失神可是有點無禮。</p><p> </p><p>不過他可是閃光伯爵，除了身手，頭腦的轉數也是很快的。</p><p> </p><p>「妳說的內容我得到的只有一個結論。」他繼續保持一個俊秀的笑容，「我很高興妳跟莉莉娜相處得很好，妳除了是她一個好朋友，也是一個好的嫂嫂。」</p><p> </p><p>諾茵的臉頰頓時泛紅起來，慶幸她臉上的面膜把這片紅霞遮蔽住了。</p><p> </p><p>「如果說我唯一有不滿的地方，」他傾身向前，靠向諾茵，輕輕拉住她的手，「妳應該直接叫她的名字而不是莉莉娜小姐。」</p><p> </p><p>諾茵眨動明亮的眼睛，輕輕點頭。</p><p> </p><p>女士的內心都是很纖細的，只要多點讚美多點甜言蜜語，你會看到不一樣的風景。薩古斯想起杜魯斯從前跟他說過的這句話，現在總算明白意思了。</p><p> </p><p>** English Version**</p><p>After they have lived together, the first time Noin felt embarrassed was when she applied a facial mask.</p><p> </p><p>Although she is a soldier, she is always a woman. Skin care is definitely a topic she will pay attention to. Before applying the facial mask, she already told Zechs for his mentally preparation, however, when she came out from the bathroom and met him, the dark green mask mud on her face still caused a small movement on his brow.</p><p> </p><p>Noin sat on the sofa and read a book casually. Zechs was also sitting on the same sofa and reading.</p><p> </p><p>This is a small house that the living room can only fit to put a double-seater sofa. Zechs likes to lean his slender legs slightly toward Noin, and Noin likes to lean slightly toward him also. In the wintertime, Noin's feet would be cold, and she would put her feet under Zechs' legs to keep warm. This is the lazy posture that they often appear at home in Winter. Sometimes they can sit like this all morning and read books individually.</p><p> </p><p>But tonight was a bit different, Noin applied a mud mask.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not very polite to stare for too long." Although she tried to focus on the book, the sneaky look from Zehcs still caught her attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'm just a little curious." When he was discovered, Zechs simply looked squarely to her.</p><p> </p><p>"This is normal."</p><p> </p><p>"I know girls love to dress up and apply skin care, but I didn't expect..."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't expect I am also a girl?"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I just thought you were born beautiful." After getting along for a long time, he knew how to talk to please Noin and avoid conflict between them. This is so-called the art of speech.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, this sentence achieved the expected effect, and Noin smiled sweetly. Girls like to be admired, even if they know that the words are just rhetoric.</p><p> </p><p>"Your sister and I used to apply facial masks together when I was in the Sanc Kingdom." She seemed to think about it, or just to be a causal talk, "Although we were usually terribly busy, we are girls after all. Miss Relena still insisted on applying mask three times a week."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs nodded slightly, but a word that didn't go well in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Noin thought this meant he was interested in listening. Although they are siblings, they don't have many memories of living together. On the contrary, Relena has more interactions with her. Maybe he would be interested to know more about his sister?</p><p> </p><p>"There were many types of facial masks in her room. Paper, mud, essence... for moisturizing, whitening, anti-allergic...it was dazzling. Every time I just obediently asked her to choose for me, and I have to comment after using it. But of course, sometimes I also recommend some items to her..."</p><p> </p><p>Listening Noin sharing her experience in the Kingdom with his little sister, Zechs showed a knowing smile. He asked Noin to take care of Relena, of course because he wanted her to protect his sister from Lady Une. But this does not mean that he has no other considerations and intentions. If he is lucky enough to return to his country, his sister and he can meet again and live together, then Lucrezia Noin will become a part of the family, because he will definitely take her away from OZ.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he operated the zero system for saving Noin in their younger age, he has discovered a small love seedling has already sprouted deep in his heart. Although he didn't link up Noin with any romantic feeling at that time, in fact, the knight who only wanted revenge had never thought about the so-called romantic and admiration. But not thinking about it doesn't mean that he didn't feel it. His sensibility discovered his true feelings earlier than rationality. Since then, he has determined that if he can re-establish the country and restore the status of Prince in the future, the girl in front of him must be the only choice for the position of his Princess.</p><p> </p><p>He kept watching Noin, who shared with him and talked endlessly. Although he liked to hear her voice, he did not pay too much attention on the content. But he kept watching her, nodding and smiling from time to time to encourage her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Until Noin also looked at him. She was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you are thinking about other things but thank you for listening quietly for so long." She found out. However, she only smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs exhaled softly. It was a bit rude to not pay attention on the conversation with a lady.</p><p> </p><p>But he is the Lightning Count. Apart from his operation skill, his mind is also turning fast.</p><p> </p><p>"I got only one conclusion about what you told me." He continued to maintain a handsome smile, "I'm glad that you get along well with Relena. In addition to being a good friend of her, you are also a good sister-in-law."</p><p> </p><p>Noin's cheeks suddenly turned red, and fortunately the mask on her face covered the red glow.</p><p> </p><p>"There is only one dissatisfaction," he leaned forward and against Noin. He gently took her hands, "You should call her name instead of Miss Relena."</p><p> </p><p>Noin blinked her bright eyes and nodded gently.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies are delicate in their hearts, as long as more compliments and sweet words, you will see different scenery. Zechs remembered what Treize had taught him and now he finally understood the meaning.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meteor shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>諾茵當初會進入軍校，單純只是因為喜歡宇宙，她想找一個途徑更接近宇宙。遇到改變她人生軌跡的杜魯斯和薩古斯是後話。如果她沒有加入OZ, 大概會成為一個天文學家，又或者從事與宇宙相關的工作。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>她喜歡宇宙的程度可能只僅僅低於薩古斯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>火星北半球將會出現仙王座流星雨，這是火星開發計劃的同事告知諾茵的消息，諾茵對天文學的喜愛即使在局中也是很著名的。當她收到這個資訊時馬上告知薩古斯，而這位男士自告奮勇地要諾茵把觀看流星雨這件事交由他安排。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>於是這晚深夜，他駕駛吉普車把諾茵帶到一處偏遠的山崗上，兩個人坐在山上等待流星雨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>火星的溫度比地球偏低，冬季來臨時，有時地區的氣溫只有零下負140度，戶外工作幾乎要全面停頓。諾茵和薩古斯所在的北半球冬季比較短和溫暖，在零下二十度以上的日子，他們還是可以進行正常的戶外活動。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是，在零下的天氣在戶外看流星雨也許不是明智的選擇。單是站在空地上，那種寒風凜冽的冷風撲面吹來，已教很多人卻步。薩古斯找了些資料，詢問了幾個專家，為這次觀星準備了很多物品。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>最基本的，他搭起了一個露營帳篷，並且用汽車上的發電機，在帳篷裡發動了一個暖風機。當外面風聲嘯嘯時，這個帳篷就像一個細小而溫暖的家。他們兩個人就這樣坐在帳篷門口，等待著仙天座的流星雨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我從沒在火星上看過流星雨，真的很期待。」諾茵平常並不會強烈地表達自己的感情，但對於這次觀星，她展露出少有的興奮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「妳在地球時有看過流星雨嗎？」薩古斯看過流星，卻從沒看過流星雨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我看過兩次，第一次很幸運，雙子座流星雨發生在非洲，我獨自駕駛里奧到偏僻寧靜的地方看這個天文景像。」即使是回憶她仍是一臉回味，「另一次英仙座流星雨就跟杜魯斯大人一起看。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>諾茵跟杜魯斯一起看流星雨？薩古斯難掩驚訝。這件事他沒有聽杜魯斯提過，而基本上只要跟諾茵有關的事，他一向都會有意無意的跟他「交代」。但只有流星雨，他從沒聽他提起過。他忍不住追問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是甚麼時候的事？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「在我離開基地兩年前的夏天。」諾茵道，「流星雨發生在亞洲，剛好杜魯斯大人結束基地訪問，準備到雅加達基地去，而莉迪·安又剛好跟他分開行動，於是我便以助手身份一同前往印尼出差，我們就順道看流星雨。」就好像理所當然一樣，諾茵繼續說，「杜魯斯大人對天文也有研究，他是第一個可以跟我討論流星雨軌跡的人。原本我們約了下次再一起看流星雨，但最後因為各種原因而沒有成事... 想起來實在可惜。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>還預定有另一次行程，但他卻完全不知道。杜魯斯沒有告訴他的話，一定有一些原因，他對他太了解，當中定是發生了一些他想保密的事情⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你會喜歡的。」諾茵的說話打斷了他的思緒，「你會喜歡流星雨的。」她雙眼像彎月。這個臉容並不屬於一個軍人，而應該屬於一個淑女，或者一位王妃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的手抱著她的肩膀，輕輕親吻她的唇，她的唇輕柔得像絲綢一樣，令他不捨得放開。他覺得很抱歉，他把她一個人留下太長時間了。他讓她承擔了他原本的責任，讓她一個人經歷寂寞的等待。每次一想起這些，他都會覺得內心很難受。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「妳跟我到來火星之後，好像沒有甚麼愉快的事發生過，我希望妳在這裡會有美好的回憶。」他不捨地結束這個吻，溫柔得像訴說著情話一樣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我覺得，每天跟你在一起都是美好的回憶。起碼我不用再一個人等待。並且，我希望你也有同樣的感覺。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>她爽直地回應，她從來都是說話隨心，直言不虛的人。這是其中一個吸引他的地方，不用猜度不用估計，兩個人坦率的談話交流。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但沒有時間讓他再投下另一個吻，一顆流星劃過天際，諾茵捕捉到那一剎那，驚訝地叫了出來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「開始了！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>跟隨那顆閃過的流星，十多顆閃亮的流星此起彼落地劃過天際，然後伴隨而來的是更多流星如雨般落下。以擁有無數星星的夜幕作背景，數以千萬顆流星型造出的流星雨分外熣燦奪目。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>諾茵張大的眼睛流露出愉悅，她凝望著這景觀，嘴巴像是想訴說喜悅之情般時而想要說話，時而釋出笑容。雙手互相合上，像是祈禱，更像是訝異於大自然的美妙，期盼和珍惜眼前的景象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>她像平息靜氣的享受這美妙絕倫的天象，但她的神情卻又透露了千言萬語的感受。薩古斯凝視著她，他眼前這個女人比一切都吸引。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果說為甚麼杜魯斯會對他隱瞞跟諾茵看流星雨的事，他肯定是因為這剎那的笑容而怦然心動。因為就算是他自己，也不願意跟別人分享這刻諾茵的這個笑容。他可以為此而赴湯蹈火，或為此而戰。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他突然很感恩自己回來了，回到她身邊，回到他家所在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你喜歡這景色嗎，薩古斯？」諾茵感動的眼神終於從天空轉移到身邊的男伴身上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他仍然目不轉睛的看著她。比起流星雨，他更想一直注視著她...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>我只想擁抱妳，想感受到妳屬於我。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我很想吻妳，但又怕防礙妳看星。」他凝視她的眼睛一邊幽幽地說出心底話，一邊把冷風吹亂的她的頭髮掃到她耳後。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>她微笑著，傾身向前親吻他。那是個溫和如雨的吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我愛你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我也愛妳。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>這是他第一次坦誠地說出對她的感情。她依偎在他胸前，使他看不到她含羞的微笑，還有泛淚的眼光。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p class="p1"> </p>
  <p class="p1">** English version **</p>
  <p class="p1"> </p>
  <p class="p1">Noin went to the military academy was simply because she liked the universe. She wanted to find a way to get closer to it. Meeting Treize and Zechs who changed the trajectory of her life is something she did not expected. If she hadn't joined OZ, she would probably become an astronomer or engage in work related to the universe.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">She may only like the universe less than Zechs.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">There would be a Cepheid meteor shower in the northern hemisphere of Mars. This was the news that the colleague of the MTP told Noin. Noin’s love for astronomy was famous even in the whole organisation. When she received this information, she immediately told Zechs, and the man offered his help to arrange the trip for her.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">At midnight, he drove Noin to a remote hill in a jeep. They sat on the hill waiting for the meteor shower.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">The temperature of Mars is lower than that of the Earth. When Winter comes, sometimes the temperature in some regions is only minus 140 degree celsius below zero, and outdoor work is almost completely stopped. Winter in the northern hemisphere where Noin and Zechs are located is relatively short and warm. They can still perform normal outdoor activities on days above minus 20 degree celsius.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">However, watching the meteor shower outdoors in sub-zero weather may not be a wise decision. Just standing in the clearing, the icy cold wind blows against the faces, has already pushed many people to stay away. Zechs found some information from internet, he also asked several experts, and prepared many items for this stargazing.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">Basically, he set up a camping tent and started a heater in the tent using the generator on the car. When the wind roared outside, this tent was like a small and warm home. The two of them just sat at the door of the tent and waiting for the meteor shower.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"I have never seen a meteor shower on Mars. I am really looking forward to it." Noin usually doesn't express her feelings strongly, but she showed excitement for this stargazing.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"Have you ever seen a meteor shower when you were on Earth?" Zechs had seen a shooting star but he had never seen a meteor shower.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"I've seen it twice. The first time I was lucky. The Geminid meteor shower happened in Africa. I operated Leo alone to a remote and quiet place to see this astronomical scene." Even in recollection, she still has a look of pleasant, "Another time I watched the meteor shower with Lord Treize in Asia."</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">Noin and Treize watched the meteor shower together? Zechs couldn't hide his surprise. He hadn't heard Treize to mention this. Basically as long as it was related to Noin, Treize would always "advise” to him intentionally or unintentionally. But only the meteor shower, he never heard anything from him. He couldn’t help to ask.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"When did it happen?"</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"In the summer two years ago before I left the base." Noin said, "The meteor shower happened in Asia. It happened when His Excellency ended the Lake Victory visit and was going to the base in Jakarta, and Lady Une was separated from him. So I went on a business trip to Indonesia together with him as an assistant. Finally we stopped by to watch the meteor shower.” As it was taken for granted, Noin continued, “Lord Treize also studies astronomy. He was the first person who can discuss the trajectory of meteor showers with me. Originally, we made an appointment to watch the meteor shower together again, but in the end it didn’t happen due to various reasons... It’s really a pity.”</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">There was another trip scheduled between them, but he has no idea. If Treize didn't tell him, there must be some reasons. He knew him too well, and there must be something Treize wanted to keep secret from him...</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"You will like it." Noin's words interrupted his thoughts, "You will like meteor showers." Her eyes were like crescent moons. This facial expression does not belong to a soldier, but a lady or a princess.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">He held her shoulder with his hand and kissed her gently. Her lips were soft as silk, making him reluctant to let go. He felt very sorry, he left her alone for too long. He let her take on his original responsibility and let her experience the lonely waiting. Every time he thinks of these things, he feels heartbroken.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"After we arrived on Mars, it seems that nothing pleasant has happened. I hope you will have good memories here." He ended the kiss reluctantly, said as gentle as love words.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"I think being with you every day is already a good memory. At least I don't have to wait alone. I hope you have the same feeling as mine."</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">She responded sincerely. She has always been a person who speaks freely and straightforwardly. This is one of the reasons that attracts him. They can always talk frankly.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">But there was no time for him to give another kiss. A shooting star crossed the sky. Noin caught the moment and called out in surprise.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"it has started!"</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">Following the flashing meteor, more than a dozen shining meteors fell across the sky one after another, and then more meteors fell like rain. With the night scene with countless stars as the background, the meteor shower created by tens of millions of meteors is very amazing.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">Noin’s wide-open eyes showed the joyful she had. She stared at the landscape, her mouth seemed want to speak out her joy, and sometimes she just grinned. She closed her hands together like praying, or more like being surprised by the beauty of nature. It liked she was looking forward to and cherishing the sight in front of her. </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">She seemed to enjoy this wonderful celestial phenomenon quietly, but her expression revealed a thousand words of feeling. Zechs stared at her, the woman beside him was more attractive than anything else.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">If it is said why Treize would hide from him about watching the meteor shower with Noin, he must be attracted by her grin in this moment. Because even he himself is not willing to share Noin's expression in this moment with others. It is already a reason enough for him to fight for.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">He was suddenly very grateful that he had finally returned, returned to her where his home is.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"Are you enjoying this, Zechs?" Noin's moving eyes finally shifted from the sky to the man companion beside her.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">He still looked at her intently. He wanted to keep looking at her more than a meteor shower...</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>I just want to hug you to feel that you belong to me. </em>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"I want to kiss you indeed but I am afraid that it will prevent you from watching the meteor shower." He stared into her eyes and faintly speaking from the bottom of his heart. He was moving her hair that was messed up by the cold wind behind her ears.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. It was a kiss gently like raining.</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"I love you."</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">"I love you too."</p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">This was the first time he has spoken frankly about his feelings for her. She nestled against his chest so that he could not see her shy smile and tearful eyes.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天工作早了完成，薩古斯提早回家想給諾茵一個驚喜。</p><p> </p><p>在休假日諾茵會稍遲一小時才起床，然後會去跑步。每天跑步是他們的共同習慣，即使在火星上這個習慣也沒有改變，而且亦因為這個健康的習慣才可以保持他們的作戰身形和體格。</p><p> </p><p>現在回去的話，大概還可以休息一會，再跟她一起到市中心享受晚餐，在吃飯前應該還可以到書局去閒逛，上星期買的書剛好看完了。薩古斯心中已有幅藍圖，知道今晚跟他情人的行程要怎麼安排。</p><p> </p><p>回到家後他急不及待找尋諾茵的身影。她不在客廳，難道會在睡房嗎？她說有時候她會小睡。</p><p> </p><p>睡房也不見她跡影，不過，浴室傳來了樂曲。</p><p> </p><p>當他慢慢走近浴室時，在裡面傳出的樂曲越來越清楚。那是一些抒情歌曲，並且，諾茵正在跟從節奏哼著。隨著歌曲聲音，還有一陣又一陣的水聲。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯靜靜地推開浴室的門，她果然沒上鎖。陶醉在自己世界的女生軍人的敏銳觸覺不靈光，她完全沒發現有人進入。</p><p> </p><p>「露洛莉亞。」</p><p> </p><p>當薩古斯叫喚她時，她直直被嚇了一跳，浸泡在浴盤暖水內的身體也為之一振。當回頭與他四目交投，諾茵啊了一聲，本能地縮起雙腿，用雙手遮住胸部，臉頰立刻飛上紅霞。</p><p> </p><p>「你回來了⋯⋯」她皺眉蹙額，尷尬地說。</p><p> </p><p>說浪費食水而不願意跟他泡澡，原來是個藉口。她還是會偷偷地一個人泡澡。薩古斯掩嘴失笑。</p><p> </p><p>「偷看女士洗浴是很不正當的行為。」她別過臉，想要立刻起來但又怕讓薩古斯看到她赤身裸體。</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉，因為我沒預料過我的準太太會偷偷隱瞞未來的丈夫獨自泡澡。」他難忍笑意，並且邊說邊解開自己的衣衫。</p><p> </p><p>「薩古斯...！」</p><p> </p><p>「反正水已準備好，一個人泡太浪費了不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「我泡完了，可以留給你。你先出外面等會。」</p><p> </p><p>「這次恐怕我要拒絕了，親愛的。」</p><p> </p><p>他用自己的唇壓上她的，大概太緊張，她最初嘴巴僵硬，本來想要避開，卻最後又扺擋不住他的溫柔，順從地讓他的舌頭滑入。到發現時，對方已經跟她一起坐在浴盤內。原本幾乎浸滿的水因他進入而如瀑布般傾瀉。</p><p> </p><p>如果說他對這個細小的房子最滿意的地方，就是這個浴缸剛好可以讓一個人舒適地坐著。如果有第二個人要同時浸浴，兩個人便必須互相依偎。</p><p> </p><p>當他跟諾茵面對面坐下後，稍稍用力，他便把諾茵向他的方向拉扯過去，她順從地伏在他身上。她的臉頰紅得似火，眼神像是因為當場被捸到而投降了。</p><p> </p><p>「我的露洛莉亞，最後還是一樣，哼？」他自信的微笑，臉上除了充滿捉弄她後的光彩，也帶有為她困境感到的憐惜。</p><p> </p><p>諾茵抱著雙腿，把臉埋在腿上。現在這情況，她完全不知道要怎麼面對他。</p><p> </p><p>她感到薩古斯嘆了口氣。然後感到水面有些起伏，她瞥一眼看到一條毛巾覆蓋在她身上。她抬起頭疑惑的望著他。</p><p> </p><p>「這樣的話，妳就可以跟我一起泡澡了吧？」</p><p> </p><p>她覺得很意外，有點感動地低聲喚著他的名字，並且忍不住抱著他，對這個體貼的舉動報以滿足的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>他輕輕親吻她的額頭，覺得看到這個笑容足以令他心滿意足了。</p><p> </p><p>** English version**</p><p> </p><p>The work was finished early today. Zechs went home earlier to surprise Noin.</p><p> </p><p>Noin would wake up an hour later on the day off and then go for a run. Running every day is their common habit, and this habit has not changed even on Mars. It is also because of this healthy habit that they can maintain their perfect figure and physique for combat.</p><p> </p><p>If he went back now, he could probably rest for a while and enjoyed the dinner in the downtown with her. He should be able to hang out at the bookstore before eating also. He just finished reading the book he bought last week. Zechs has a blueprint in his mind and knew how to arrange his itinerary tonight with his lover.</p><p> </p><p>After returning home, he couldn't wait to find Noin. She was not in the living room. Would she be in the bedroom? She said that sometimes she would take naps.</p><p> </p><p>She was not seen in the bedroom, but music came from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>As he slowly approached the bathroom, the music inside became clearer. It was some lyrical songs, and Noin was humming to the rhythm. Along with the sound of the song, there were sound of waves of water.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs quietly pushed open the bathroom door, and found that she did not lock it. Noin was intoxicated in her own world so that she was not bright with her sensitive of the soldier, and she did not notice anyone entering.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucrezia."</p><p> </p><p>When Zechs called her, she was taken aback, and her body soaked in the warm water was also shaken. When she turned her head and fought with his eyes, Noin shocked and instinctively huddled her legs up, covered her chest with both arms, and her cheeks flew into red.</p><p> </p><p>"You're back..." She frowned and said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>That was an excuse to say that she didn’t want to waste water so she refused taking a bath with him. She would still take a bath secretly. Zechs covered his mouth and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's very improper to watch a lady taking a bath." She turned her face away, trying to get up immediately but was afraid that Zechs would see her naked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, because I didn't expect my wife-to-be would secretly conceal her husband-to-be from taking a bath alone." He couldn't bear to smile, and he unbuttoned his clothes as he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs...!"</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, the water is ready. Soaking alone is too wasteful, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm done soaking, I can leave it to you. You go out and wait for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid I will have to refuse this time, beloved."</p><p> </p><p>He pressed her lips with his. Probably she felt too nervous, her mouth was stiff at first, and she wanted to avoid it, but in the end she couldn't stop his gentleness and let his tongue slip in obediently. By the time of discovery, the man was already sitting in the bath with her. The water which was almost full, poured like a waterfall as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>The most satisfied part of this small house for Zechs was that, this bathtub just allowed a person to sit comfortably. If there was a second person who wanted to bathe at the same time, the two must cuddling with each other.</p><p> </p><p>When he sat down with Noin face to face, with a little force, he pulled Noin towards him, and she leaned on him obediently. Her cheeks were red and her eyes seemed to surrender because she was hit on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"My Lucrezia, finally, humph?" He smiled confidently, his face not only full of brilliance after teasing her, but also with pity for her plight.</p><p> </p><p>Noin hugged her legs and buried her face on her legs. In this situation, she had no idea how to face him.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Zechs sighed. Then, feeling a little undulating on the water, she glanced at a towel covering her. She raised her head and looked at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"In this case, I guess you can take a bath with me now?"</p><p> </p><p>She felt very surprised, whispered his name in a low voice, with a little moved, she couldn't help hugging him with a gratified smile in response to this thoughtful move.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her gently on the forehead, feeling that seeing this smile was enough to satisfy him at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Duo is moving to Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪奧·麥士維說要搬到火星來。</p><p> </p><p>露洛莉亞跟幾位高達駕駛員都有聯絡，其中卡多魯和迪奧比較活躍。卡多魯是個溫文儒雅的少年，跟露洛莉亞很投緣，他們會一起討論哪一種果汁味道好，這個話題非常可愛。露洛莉亞雖然酒量好，但其實她比較喝甜味的飲料，尤其果汁。</p><p> </p><p>我對這位大少爺的印象也很好，他甚至可以跟我討論讓-安托曼·德·巴伊夫Jean-Antoine de Baïf的詩，是個很有學養的青年。</p><p> </p><p>迪奧的話他發過來的訊息有時太長，就算露洛莉亞告訴我，我也不是全都聽得進去。總之，當迪奧決定要移居火星時，他第一時間就向露洛莉亞搜集資料。</p><p> </p><p>露洛莉亞對這個消息很興奮。她說迪奧是個有趣的人，親切又友善，就像弟弟一樣。誰在她眼中都像弟弟妹妹，這是教官的老毛病。</p><p> </p><p>雖然我不置可否，但她也許不知道，我曾拜托迪奧給一個她的追求者作調查，我一直欠他一個人情。所以如果他要移居過來，我也很樂意幫忙。</p><p> </p><p>「迪奧想要擴展他的資源回收生意。」</p><p> </p><p>「擴展還是再開始？」我邊看報紙邊問。</p><p> </p><p>「甚麼意思？」</p><p> </p><p>「沒甚麼。」迪奧做人靈活有頭腦，但畢竟年青，還沒收心養性，恐怕困身的事業不太適合他。我估計他可能在殖民星的生意不太順利，所以才選擇離開出生地到火星這新世界來。</p><p> </p><p>不過他跟露洛莉亞關係好，如果他的到來會令她開心的話，這是一件好事。並且，火星上有很多潛在問題，單靠我和露洛莉亞身兼火星發展和預防者的工作是不夠的。多一個有能力而又可靠的人在也是有益的。</p><p> </p><p>「他想要在這附近落腳！」露洛莉亞仍然在跟迪奧通訊。</p><p> </p><p>「就他一個人？我記得他有個女伴...？」</p><p> </p><p>「希爾妲。」</p><p> </p><p>「希爾妲·舒拜嘉，OZ宇宙軍第十二旅成員。」我記起來了。</p><p> </p><p>「她還潛入過白色芬古，算是跟你也有淵源？」</p><p> </p><p>「沒印象。」其實我知道，聽說是她想要帶走莉莉娜，「我只記得她跟妳長得有點像。」</p><p> </p><p>「她也有南歐血統，僅此而已。」</p><p> </p><p>我記得這位小女孩跟迪奧一起已很長時間，對此我還挺驚訝。</p><p> </p><p>「我要在附近替他找個房子。」</p><p> </p><p>「甚麼？」這也過分熱心了吧？</p><p> </p><p>「你不是說想要搬到大一點的房子嗎？反正我們也要找房子，就順道幫他看一下吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「我不是反對幫他找房子，只是想保持一點距離。」我忍不住認真跟她討論。我習慣獨來獨往，跟「朋友」住得太近很難保持距離感，我不想長期應付社交問題。</p><p> </p><p>「你跟迪奧關係不是也挺好的嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「適當距離是很重要的。」我認真要求，因為我有預感跟他住得太近會惹上麻煩。</p><p> </p><p>「好吧，我找遠一點的好了，距離... 500米？」</p><p> </p><p>「露洛莉亞。」</p><p> </p><p>她惡作劇的笑著。</p><p> </p><p>同一時間，我手機收到一則訊息。</p><p> </p><p>「老友，我很快搬過來了，火星有沒有哪裡好玩的？別擔心，希爾妲可以給諾茵作伴，我隨時準備好了！」是迪奧。</p><p> </p><p>我確信自己反了白眼。</p><p> </p><p>「我帶你到圖書館去，小朋友。」</p><p> </p><p>我很高興迪奧會來，但希望... 往後有他在的日子不會風起雲湧⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>** English version **</p><p>Duo Maxwell said he would move to Mars.</p><p> </p><p>Lucrezia has been contacting with several Gundam pilots, among which Quatre and Duo are most active. Quatre is a gentle and elegant teenager, and he is very close to Lucrezia. They will discuss which juice tastes good. This topic is very adorable. Although Lucrezia is a good drinker, she actually like sweety drinks, especially fruit juice.</p><p> </p><p>I have a good impression of this boy. He can even discuss the poems of Jean-Antoine de Baïf with me. He is a well educated young man.</p><p> </p><p>For Duo, the messages sent from him were sometimes too long, even if Lucrezia read for me, I didn't hear them all. In short, when Duo decided to move to Mars, he immediately collected information and ask for advice  from Lucrezia.</p><p> </p><p>Lucrezia was very excited about the news. She said that Duo is an interesting person, kind and friendly, just like her brother. Whoever looks like her younger brother and sister in her eyes. It is an old habit of an instructor.</p><p> </p><p>Although I am noncommittal, she may not know that I once asked Duo to investigate a suitor of hers, so I owe him a favor. If he wants to move over, I am also happy to help.</p><p> </p><p>"Duo wants to expand his resource recycling business to here."</p><p> </p><p>"Expand or start again?" I asked while reading the newspaper.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Duo is a flexible and intelligent guy, but after all, he is young and has not taken up his mind. I'm afraid this kind of time-consuming job is not suitable for him. I think he may not have a smooth business in Colonies, so he chose to leave his birthplace and come to the new world.</p><p> </p><p>However, he has a good relationship with Lucrezia. If his arrival will make her happy, this is a good thing. In addition, there are many potential problems on Mars, and it is too busy for Lucrezia and I to work as both MTP and Preventers. One more capable and reliable person to be around is also beneficial to us.</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to settle down here!" Lucrezia was still communicating with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he coming alone? I remember he has a little girlfriend...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hilde."</p><p> </p><p>"Hilde Schbeiker, a member of the 12th Brigade of the OZ Space Army." I remembered.</p><p> </p><p>"She even sneaked into White Fang which was also related to you."</p><p> </p><p>"No impression." In fact, I heard that she tried to take Relena away at that time, "I only remember that she looked a little like you."</p><p> </p><p>"She also has Southern European ancestry, nothing more."</p><p> </p><p>I remember that this little girl has been with Duo for a long time, and I was quite surprised about that.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to find a house for him nearby."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Is she too enthusiastic?</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you say that you want to move to a bigger house? We are looking for a house anyway, so let's help him take a look."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not against helping him find a house, I just want to keep a distance." I couldn't help discussing it with her seriously. I am used to being alone. It is necessary to keep a sense of distance from living too close to my "friends". I don't want to deal with social problems always.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you having a good relationship with Duo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Appropriate distance is very important." I requested seriously, because I had a hunch that living too close to him would cause trouble.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll bear in mind. How about...keep them out of 500 meters?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucrezia."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, my mobile phone received a message.</p><p> </p><p>"Buddy, I am moving here soon. Is there anything and anyplace interesting in Mars? Don't worry, Hilde can be a company for Noin, I'm ready at any time!" It was from Duo.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sure I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I will take you to the library, kid."</p><p> </p><p>I am happy that Duo will come, but I also hope the days when he is here will not cause any trouble ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pillow’s talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>連休的早上，生理時鐘在五時半準時叫醒諾茵。</p><p> </p><p>她意識已清醒，嘆了口氣，心中低吟：露洛莉亞·諾茵....</p><p> </p><p>「露洛莉亞·諾茵，薩古斯·瑪基斯懷中。」她身邊的男士替她補完內心讀白。</p><p> </p><p>諾茵因為這句話而張開眼睛，正好跟薩古斯對望。</p><p> </p><p>「早安。」</p><p> </p><p>他用親吻代替說話。</p><p> </p><p>「記得今天要挑戰二十公里跑吧？」這是上次休假的約定。跑步幾乎是他們每天都會做的事，以保持軍人強健的體魄。諾茵揉揉眼睛，意識已經清醒了。</p><p> </p><p>「我記得。我在想跑前和跑後的事。」</p><p> </p><p>「跑前的準備應該沒甚麼懸念。跑後你有甚麼建議？」</p><p> </p><p>他淺笑，似乎不認同。不過依然順著她的意思，「我有幾個想法，可以在家看電影，或者焗蛋糕，或者一同泡澡。」</p><p> </p><p>「我喜歡第一和第二個建議。第三個建議我有保留。」</p><p> </p><p>「我個人傾向第三個建議。」</p><p> </p><p>「打回頭。」</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯做出一個失望的表情。</p><p> </p><p>「另外，我們在明天上午還約了地產經紀。他準備了三個樓盤給我們，兩個是我們的，另外一個是迪奧的，我準備好資料了，你要先看看嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不用。我們家小事情都由妳決定。」</p><p> </p><p>「你確定嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「只要跟迪奧保持適當距離，我就沒異議。」</p><p> </p><p>「他的房子在另一邊，車距半小時，可以接受吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「有進步空間，但還算可接受。」</p><p> </p><p>「意思是很滿意了？」</p><p> </p><p>「妳對滿意的定義很奇怪。」他騷了她一下，她嘺嗔地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>「其實我對這個房子還算滿意。」</p><p> </p><p>「妳確定嗎？」薩古斯狐疑地問，「房間太小了，在房內連衣櫃都放不下。妳跟預防者開會時我都不好意思進去。」</p><p> </p><p>「所以當初我有建議分房-」</p><p> </p><p>「那不是一個選項。」</p><p> </p><p>諾茵聳肩。</p><p> </p><p>「火星最近有很多新屋苑落成，應該會有合適的單位。」諾茵嘗試緩和氣氛，「這次我想要有個花園，可以種花和種菜。」</p><p> </p><p>「妳這麼說來，我記得妳說過想退役後住在農場？」</p><p> </p><p>「你還記得，我很高興。」</p><p> </p><p>「妳現在還有這個想法嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>諾茵猶豫片刻，還是點頭。</p><p> </p><p>「很好，我們想法一致。」他親吻她的額頭，「等火星發展計劃第二階段完成，我們就去買個農場，過放牧的生活。」</p><p> </p><p>「這要是多少年後的事。」諾茵吃吃的笑，「不過我喜歡有目標，而且我也想看看閃光伯爵要怎樣放牛。」</p><p> </p><p>「我就看看諾茵教官如何馴服動物。」</p><p> </p><p>「我首先要馴服你起床去。」</p><p> </p><p>「說起這個，」薩古斯雙手從棉被下抱著她：「妳要聽一下跑前的準備嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「帶水和能力棒？我準備好了。」</p><p> </p><p>「不是。」薩古斯靠近她低聲說，「我覺得要先做一些熱身運動，要有點運動量，也需要持久度...」他的手滑入女生的睡衣中，觸摸著她如絲綢般嫩滑的肌膚，鼻子和嘴巴則輕掃著她的脖子和鎖骨。</p><p> </p><p>「那樣會太晚起步，太陽都要出來了。」諾茵享受著他的愛嫵，但還是保持著理智。</p><p> </p><p>「我們有的是時間...」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>** English version**</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of the continuous off, the biological clock woke up Noin at half past five as always.</p><p> </p><p>She was sober, sighed, and groaned in her heart: Lucrezia Noin...</p><p> </p><p>"Lucrezia Noin, in Zechs Merquise’s arms." The man slept next to her made up for her inner mind.</p><p> </p><p>Noin opened her eyes because of these words and happened to look at Zechs.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning."</p><p> </p><p>He used kisses instead of talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember we will challenge the 20-kilometer run today?" This was the plan they made at the last day-off. Running is something they do almost every day to keep the strong body. Noin rubbed her eyes, and her consciousness was clear.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember. I am thinking about things before and after the run."</p><p> </p><p>"There should be no suspense in the preparation before the run. What advice do you have after the run?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and seemed to disagree. But he was still referring to her point, "I have a few ideas. We can watch a movie at home, bake a cake, or take a bath together."</p><p> </p><p>"I like the first and second suggestions but reserve my right to say no to the third one."</p><p> </p><p>"I personally prefer the third the most."</p><p> </p><p>"Considered... No for the third."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs made a disappointed look.</p><p> </p><p>"In addition, we also have an appointment with a real estate agent tomorrow morning. He has prepared three properties for us. Two are ours and the other is for Duo. I have the information ready. Would you like to read it first?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. You decide all the little affair in our home."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"As long as we keep a proper distance from Duo, I have no objection."</p><p> </p><p>"His house is on the other side, half an hour away by car, is that acceptable?"</p><p> </p><p>"There is room for improvement, but still acceptable."</p><p> </p><p>"It means satisfied?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your definition of satisfaction is weird." He sneered at her, and she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I am quite satisfied with this house."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Zechs asked suspiciously, "The room is too small, and we can't even put the wardrobe in the bedroom. I was embarrassed to go in when you had a meeting with the Preventers."</p><p> </p><p>"So I suggested we should separate our bedrooms-"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not an option."</p><p> </p><p>Noin shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"There are a lot of new housing estates completed recently on Mars, there should be suitable units for us." Noin tried to ease the atmosphere, "This time I want to have a garden where I can grow flowers and vegetables."</p><p> </p><p>"You said that, I remember you wanted to live on a farm after retirement from the army?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am glad that you still remembered it."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you still stand for this idea?"</p><p> </p><p>Noin hesitated for a moment but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, we have the same idea." He kissed her on the forehead, "When the second phase of the MTP is completed, we will buy a farm and live our grazing life."</p><p> </p><p>"How many years do we need to make this happen?" Noin chuckled, "but I like to have goals. And I also want to see how Lightning Count handles the herd cattle."</p><p> </p><p>"I am looking forward to seeing how Instructor Noin tames animals."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to tame you to get up first."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of this," Zechs held her under the quilt with both hands. "Do you want to listen to the preparations before running?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bring water and energy bars? I have prepared them already."</p><p> </p><p>"No." Zechs approached her and whispered, "I think we need to do some warm-up exercises, not too hard but with durability..." His hand slipped into the girl's pyjamas, touching her silk-like skin. Her skin was so tender and smooth. His nose and mouth swept her neck and collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be too late to start running, and the sun will come out." Noin actually enjoyed it but still tried to keep her sense.</p><p> </p><p>"We have plenty of times..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. High heels & Long legs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>火星雖然仍處於開發階段，但經濟發展迅速，在艱辛的環境中也充滿活力。我和諾茵居住的城市是北半球最大的城鎮，市中心的規模大概就像孟賣，比不上一線的東京，但城市發展仍很可觀。</p><p> </p><p>諾茵並不是那種喜歡購物的人。比起衣履，她似乎更重視心靈的修養，所以她喜歡買書和天文學相關用品。大概因為她自小受到軍隊教育，習慣過簡樸的生活。並且她跟隨杜魯斯的時間很長，受他的影響頗深，對歌劇、音樂都有偏好。</p><p> </p><p>曾有人說過以她的身形，不愛打扮是一種浪費。165cm高的她長期保持49kg的重量是因為她幾乎每天都會跑步。運動使她身形長期保持最佳狀態。雖然她沒有明確表示過，但我知道她為自己健美的身形感到自豪。當然我也是。帶同一個漂亮自信的女伴外出我也與有榮焉。</p><p> </p><p>比起莉莉娜，諾茵衣履的數目少得可憐。所以當我發現她在一間鞋店前駐足觀看兩分鐘，我決定鼓勵她購物。</p><p> </p><p>「你覺得怎麼樣？」她指著一對鮮紅色的高跟鞋。</p><p> </p><p>鮮紅色不像是她的風格，不過，那個顏色很好看。</p><p> </p><p>「看來不錯，試試看吧。」</p><p> </p><p>她滿心歡喜的跟售貨員溝通，準備要試那對高跟鞋。</p><p> </p><p>她今天穿著的是一條黑色的背心裙，長度剛好及膝，搭配上一件牛仔外套和長及小腿的長靴，形象活潑。可能受軍人生活習慣影響，她一向偏好穿長靴，很少場合她會穿高跟鞋。</p><p> </p><p>跟她相反，其實我喜歡購物，尤其皮鞋和時尚服裝。我自信自己身形均稱，有良好的條件應該要展示出來。</p><p> </p><p>「薩古斯，我覺得不錯，你覺得呢。」諾茵換好後叫喚了正在閒逛的我。</p><p> </p><p>她脫掉那雙長靴換上紅色的高跟鞋，那雙白晳的腿表露無遺。雖然她不算長得高，但身形纖巧修長，腿的長度比例恰到好處 - 當然我除了知道她的三圍，還知道她的腿長 - 當穿上這對5寸的高跟鞋後，她的雙腿尤為完美。</p><p> </p><p>這種整體的美感，除了這雙高跟鞋外，那條黑色短裙也應記一功。</p><p> </p><p>纖細修長而雪白，她的腿稱得上冰肌玉骨。細削光滑的小腿展現完美曲線，如果她的裙擺再短兩寸，連大腿也得以展露的話... 在她轉身在鏡前查看效果時，我看到不少男人盯著她的腿。</p><p> </p><p>我不得不走近她，扭著她的腰宣示主權。穿上5寸高跟鞋的她立即拉近跟我的身高差。</p><p> </p><p>「可是鞋太高了，我穿不慣，感覺很容易會跌倒。」她聳聳肩，似乎想放棄。</p><p> </p><p>「我牽著妳的手就不怕跌倒了。」我放在她腰上的手把她稍稍拉近，在她耳邊輕聲細語，「這種高度要吻妳也更方便。」</p><p> </p><p>我不想在公眾場合做出太高調和有失禮儀的事，否則我現在馬上就想親吻她。</p><p> </p><p>她略略的笑，避開了我的目光。我讓售貨員刷咭付款，並把她原本的長靴包裝好。這雙高跟鞋，就算不穿上街，單是穿給我一個人看也值回票價。</p><p> </p><p>何況穿上這雙鮮紅色高跟鞋的露洛利亞肯定會引來很多人的目光。雖然高調不是我們的風格，但我實在很想就這樣牽著她走在街上。也許我其實是想向外展示我漂亮的女朋友，就算是稍微滿足我的虛榮心吧。</p><p> </p><p>** English version **</p><p>Although Mars is still in the development stage, its economy is developing rapidly and it is still full of vitality even in a harsh environment. The city where Noin and I live is the largest town in the northern hemisphere. The development stage of the city center is probably the same as Mumbai. Of course not comparable to the first-tier Tokyo, but the urban development is still considerable.</p><p> </p><p>Noin is not the kind of person who likes to shop. She seems to pay more attention to spiritual cultivation than clothes and shoes, so she likes to buy books and astronomy-related supplies. Probably because she had been educated and stayed in the military since she was a child, she was used to living a simple life. In addition, she has followed Treize for a long time and was deeply influenced by him. She has a preference for opera and music which is quite Treize-style.</p><p> </p><p>Someone once said that it is a waste for her not to dress up. At 165cm tall, she maintains a weight of 49kg always because she runs almost every day. Doing exercise keeps her figure at its best. Although she didn't make it clear, I know she is proud of her figure. Of course me too. I am also happy and proud to go out with a beautiful and confident lady.</p><p> </p><p>Compared to Relena, Noin’s clothes are pitifully less. Therefore when I found her stopping and watching for two minutes in front of a shoe store, I decided to encourage her to shop.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" She pointed to a pair of bright red high heels.</p><p> </p><p>Bright red doesn't look like her style, but that color is pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks good, give it a try."</p><p> </p><p>She communicated with the salesperson happily and ready to try the pair of high heels.</p><p> </p><p>What she is wearing today is a black one piece dress which is just knee-length, matched with a denim jacket and calf-long boots, which looks lively. Perhaps affected by the habits from military, she always prefers to wear long boots, and rarely wears high heels.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to her, I actually like shopping, especially buying leather shoes and fashion clothes. I am confident that I have a good body shape and I should show it if I have good conditions.</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs, I think they are good, what do you think?" After trying on the shoes, Noin called out to me who was hanging out.</p><p> </p><p>She took off those boots and put on red high heels, her white and slim legs were all revealed. Although she is not really tall, she is slim and slender, and her leg length is just right perfect - I know her measurements and her leg length of course - when she wears this pair of 5-inch high heels, her legs especially looks wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>In addition to this pair of high heels, the short black dress also contributed to this overall beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs are slender and white. The thin and smooth calf shows a perfect curve. If her dress is two inches shorter, even her thighs can be revealed... When she turned around to check in front of the mirror, I saw many men staring at her legs.</p><p> </p><p>I have to approach her and hug her waist to declare my ‘ownership’. When she put on 5-inch high heels, she immediately narrowed the height difference with me.</p><p> </p><p>"But they are too high. I don’t think I can get used to wear them. I feel easy to fall." She shrugged and seemed to want to give up.</p><p> </p><p>"No worry on falling, I will hold your hand." The hand I put on her waist pulled her closer, and I whispered in her ear, "It's more convenient to kiss you at this height."</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to be too high-profile in public, otherwise I want to kiss her right now.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled slightly and avoided my gaze. I asked the salesperson to pay with my card and packed her original boots. Even if she doesn’t wear these high heels on the street, it’s still worth to pay for just showing to me at home.</p><p> </p><p>What's more, Lucrezia with these bright red high heels on will definitely attract the attention of many people. Although high-profile is not our style, I really want to lead her down the street like this. Maybe I actually want to show my beautiful girlfriend off to the outside to satisfies my vanity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Peacecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在這個小房子住了大半年，終於要搬家了。</p><p> </p><p>當時租住這裡也只是一時權宜。這間小房子的尺寸比露洛莉亞在維多利亞湖基地的房間還要小，衣櫃要放進書房，很不方便。</p><p> </p><p>終於在新的社區找到一所更適合的房子，不但尺寸較大、有三個房間，還有一個小花園，可以滿足了露洛莉亞種花的願望。</p><p> </p><p>「我們不需要三個房間吧？」看到價目單時，我當時是這樣跟露洛莉亞說。不是價錢的問題，而是露洛莉亞給我的態度是傾向分房而睡。為了空間感她不介意分房，但我不願意。</p><p> </p><p>「之前的房子你不是嫌空間太少嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「我是嫌衣櫃不能放在睡房。」</p><p> </p><p>「還不是一樣嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不一樣，我們的睡房大一點就可以了。」</p><p> </p><p>地產經紀想要充當和事老：「多個房間總是好的，將來有孩子就不急於要搬了，你家太太想得很仔細。」</p><p> </p><p>露洛莉亞覺得很訝異，想要解釋。</p><p> </p><p>但我聽到他的說話覺得心情一下子好起來。</p><p> </p><p>「你說得對，這方面我應該聽我太太的意見。」我牽著她的手握得更緊，「妳滿意就好，親愛的。」</p><p> </p><p>對於我這句用玩味說出的「親愛的」，露洛莉亞面頰染紅。但礙於我站在她的立場，她也不好意思反駁。</p><p> </p><p>結果我同意買下這間房子。</p><p> </p><p>主人睡房是間套房，這是三房兩衛浴的配置，我家女主人最滿意就是兩個浴室，因為她可以在我泡浴時洗澡。</p><p> </p><p>「薩古斯，你想在房子填上哪個名字？」</p><p> </p><p>「露洛莉亞·諾茵。」</p><p> </p><p>「我指你的名字，你想要用哪個名字？」</p><p> </p><p>我望著她，有點猶豫。</p><p> </p><p>「妳想被稱為瑪基斯太太還是卑斯賴多太太？」</p><p> </p><p>不知道從何時開始，「我們會結婚」已成為我跟她之間的共識，雖然沒有定下婚期，也沒有任何安排，但一切就像理所當然一樣，我跟露洛莉亞·諾茵必然會結婚。當中缺乏激情浪漫，大概我們在之前的戰爭中已激情過；而分開時互相思念的日子已浪漫過頭。</p><p> </p><p>所以我這句不是甚麼情話，而是現實問題。當她提起這個問題時，事實上我也要面對。在火星落戶時我是薩古斯·瑪基斯，但莉莉娜幫我提出火星改造計劃時，她用了美利安多·卑斯賴多。其實兩個名字我都沒關係，可以說，我作為薩古斯·瑪基斯生存得更久。不過，當莉莉娜捨棄卑斯賴多的姓氏時，作為家族長子的我，是否要承擔我的責任呢？</p><p> </p><p>「那麼，你想將來的孩子繼承哪一個名字？」露洛莉亞坐在我旁邊。她總像明鏡一樣給我看清楚自己的內心。</p><p> </p><p>「如果繼承卑斯賴多這個姓氏的話... 手續是很繁複的。」我突然想起在露洛莉亞家期間，遇到的那個外交官。他當時說過如果我用這個姓氏結婚的話，有一大堆手續要處理。一想起我就卻步。</p><p> </p><p>「我當然知道，我可是公主的近衞兵，當我把希羅帶回王國時，我也順道查看過皇族結婚的手續...」</p><p> </p><p>聽到她的說話，我頗受打擊的跳起：「希羅？妳竟然還做了這種準備？意思是妳從第一天開始就同意他們交往？」</p><p> </p><p>「當然。」露洛莉亞仍舊是一副理所當然的溫和態度，「莉莉娜跟希羅很明顯互相愛慕，並且他們互相間不是有很好的互動嗎？現在的結果也證明了這點，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「露洛莉亞！我不在的期間妳就等於莉莉娜的姐姐，妳應該守護她避免一些奇怪的傢伙這麼容易就接近她 - 例如一天到晚只想著戰鬥和自爆的傢伙！」</p><p> </p><p>露洛莉亞也皺起眉頭：「我以近衛兵的身份認為高達01駕駛員對公主有幫助；以哥哥代理人身份認同希羅對莉莉娜有正面影響。陣前將領隨機應便，我的決定都是站在對莉莉娜·卑斯賴多的角度去考慮，我對自己的決定不後悔。」</p><p> </p><p>被她這麼一說我一時間為之語塞。我不是不相信她的判斷，也不是覺得希羅不夠好，只是、只是那是我妹妹，怎麼可以輕易被其他男人追求到手 - </p><p> </p><p>「就算是妹控，適當的時候也要放手。一個知進退的哥哥會很受妹妹歡迎的。」</p><p> </p><p>她總是知道甚麼時候給我下台階。我忍不住輕撫她的頭髮表示感謝。</p><p> </p><p>然後，她幽默地說：「再說，我自己想念的人也是一天到晚戰鬥的傢伙，我用甚麼立場阻止他們？」</p><p> </p><p>「知道了。」我把她抱近自己，輕輕親吻她的額頭，「都是我的過失，妳是個可靠的嫂嫂，也是個聰明的太太。」</p><p> </p><p>我得要安慰她，她可是一直在做著義工呢。並且，我相信她的決定。她比我更懂得人情世故，亦更懂得照顧別人的情感。</p><p> </p><p>「所以，如果用卑斯賴多的名字結婚，手續妳都很熟悉了？」如果露洛莉亞願意處理當然更好，她一向是我的賢內助。</p><p> </p><p>「你要聽我的真心建議嗎？」她看起來有點頭痛，這表情很少在她的臉上出現。</p><p> </p><p>「請說吧，卑斯賴多太太。」</p><p> </p><p>「當作甚麼都不知道。」她認真的要求。看來…那個繁複的手續連一向擅於應付文件的她也不想沾手。</p><p> </p><p>「... 好，同意。」</p><p> </p><p>只要她不介意，我也不會理會聖克王國的繁文縟節。</p><p> </p><p>突然，我想見霍華德。我跟他很有淵源，曾經待在他的卑斯美利昂上，又曾經想要將之摧毀。並且，我有一樣很重要的東西寄托在他那裏... 只是經過這麼長時間，不知道是不是還在呢....？</p><p> </p><p>** English version** </p><p>After living in this small house for more than half a year, we are finally moving out.</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived Mars, that was just a temporary expedient to rent here. The size of this small house is smaller than Lucrezia's room at the Lake Victoria. The closet has to be put in the study, which is very inconvenient.</p><p>Finally we found a more suitable house in a new community. That is not only larger in size, but also with three rooms and a small garden, which can satisfy Lucrezia's desire for planting.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't need three rooms, do we?" When I saw the price list, I told Lucrezia this way. It's not a matter of price, but her attitude to me is that she doesn't mind separating our bedrooms for a better sense of space, while I don't want to.</p><p> </p><p>"You also complained there are not enough space in our current house."</p><p> </p><p>"I complained because the wardrobe cannot be put in the bedroom."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it the same?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not the same. I just need a bigger bedroom with you."</p><p> </p><p>The real estate agent wanted to be a peacemaker, "More rooms are always good especially if you plan to have children in the future. I think your wife considers it very carefully."</p><p> </p><p>Lucrezia felt surprised and wanted to explain.</p><p> </p><p>But I felt better after hearing his words.</p><p> </p><p>"You are right, I should listen to my wife's opinion in this regard." I held her hand tighter, "As long as you are satisfied, Dearie."</p><p> </p><p>Lucrezia's cheeks turn to red to my playful "Dearie". But because I stood in her position, she was too embarrassed to refute.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, I agreed to buy this house.</p><p> </p><p>The master bedroom is a suite and it is a three-bedroom and two-bathroom configuration. My mistress is most satisfied with two bathrooms because she can take a bath while I am soaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs, which name do you want to fill in the property document?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucrezia Noin."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean your name, which name do you want to use?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at her with a little hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be called Mrs. Merquise or Mrs. Peacecraft?"</p><p>I don’t know when it had started. "We will get married" has become a consensus between us. Although there is no wedding date or any arrangements, everything is just as taken for granted. Lucrezia and I will get married. There is a lack of passion and romance, probably we have already passionate enough during the previous war; and the days of missing each other when we were separated were already too romantic.</p><p> </p><p>So what I asked was not a love word, but a practical issue. When she raised this issue, in fact I have to face it. When we settled in Mars, I was Zechs Merquise. However when Relena helped me proposed to the MTP, she used Milliardo Peacecraft. In fact, I don't care about which names to be used. I can say that I live longer as Zechs Merquise. However, when Relena abandons the surname of Peacecraft, as the eldest son of the family, should I bear my responsibility?</p><p> </p><p>"So, which name do you want your child to inherit in the future?" Lucrezia sat next to me. She can always help me to make up my mind because her heart just likes a clear mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"If we inherit the surname of Peacecraft, the procedures are very complicated." I suddenly remembered the diplomat I met while at Lucrezia's home. He said at the time that if I use this surname to get married, there are a lot of formalities to deal with. When I think of it, I turn back.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I know that because I was the princess's guard. When I brought Heero back to the kingdom, I also checked the royal marriage procedures..."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her words, I jumped up quite shocked, "Heero? You made such preparations? It means you agreed to their relationship from the first day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Lucrezia was still in a natural gentle attitude, "Relena and Heero obviously love each other and they interact very well. The results also proved this, isn’t it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucrezia! During my absence, you are like Relena's big sister. You should protect her from some weird guys who approach her so easily - such as a guy who only think about fighting and blew up all day long!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucrezia also frowned, "As a guard, I think the Gundam 01 pilot is helpful to the princess; as a representative of her big brother, Heero has a positive influence on Relena. The General in the frontline can make her own decision during the battle. All my decisions were made from the perspective of Relena Peacecraft. I don’t regret on them.”</p><p> </p><p>When she said so, I was at a loss for a while. It’s not that I don’t believe her judgment, nor that Heero is not good enough. It’s just that Relena is my little sister, how could she be that easily pursued by other man-</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you are a siscon, you have to let her go when appropriate. A brother who knows when to let go and how to retreat will be loved by his sister."</p><p> </p><p>She always knows when to bring me down the steps. I can't help but stroke her hair to express my gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she said humorously, "Besides, the one I missed was also the one who only think about fighting all the time. What position do I use to stop them?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know." I held her close to myself and kissed her forehead lightly, "It's all my fault, you are a reliable sister-in-law and a smart wife."</p><p> </p><p>I have to comfort her, she has been doing volunteer work. And I believe in her decision. She understands the world better than me. She always knows how to take care of other people's emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"So, if I marry under the name of Peacecraft, are you familiar with the procedures?" It would be better if Lucrezia is willing to handle it. She has always been my good helper.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to listen to my sincere advice?" She looked a little headache, and this expression rarely appeared on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead, Mrs. Peacecraft."</p><p> </p><p>"Act as if you don't know anything." She demanded seriously. It seems...she also does not want to touch with that complicated procedure while she is always good at handling documents.</p><p> </p><p>"... Okay, agree."</p><p> </p><p>As long as she doesn't mind, I won't bother with the red tape of the Sanc Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I think about Howard. I have a lot of connections with him. I used to stay on his Peacemillion, and once I wanted to destroy it. However actually I have a very important thing in his place... It's just that after so long, I don't know if it is still there...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>露洛莉亞喜歡吃蜂蜜，會在白麵包上塗上厚厚一層蜂蜜，她說這種吃法雖然有點奢侈感，但感覺不錯。不過她最常的吃法是用蜂蜜沖成蜂蜜水。</p><p> </p><p>她說最初從火星到地球時身體不適，她的母親給她喝了蜂蜜水，使她恢復精神。所以她一直保留這個習慣。</p><p> </p><p>在火星上很難找到品質優良的蜂蜜。這裡也有類似蜜蜂的生物，但沒有很多專業的養蜂人，所以火星出產的蜂蜜數量本身就不多。並且僘大的火星上，已開發能住人的區域仍然有限，已發現的花品種也沒有很多，這都限制了蜜蜂的種類。</p><p> </p><p>為了讓露洛莉亞喝到品質優良的蜂蜜，我曾經從黑市購入，也有拜托一些商人給我帶貨，但始終沒有親自品嘗過，有時收到的蜂蜜品質也不好。</p><p> </p><p>在這個過程中，我重遇了當年在維多利亞基地的同學泉·塔諾夫。她是露洛莉亞的好朋友，當年很照顧她。</p><p> </p><p>「我沒想到妳會在火星，我記得露洛莉亞說妳畢業後嫁給一個商人...」</p><p> </p><p>「後來離婚了，我想要離開一下，就到火星來了。」泉仍舊是一副大姐姐的模樣，除了年紀比我們大，她性格也喜好照顧幼小。「你現在叫她的名字，即是你們已經在一起了吧？哈哈，看你不好意思的模樣，當年我跟艾爾維早就看出你們兩個遲早是一對。不，我想周邊的人早就知道，不明白自己感覺的人只有你一個。」</p><p> </p><p>我跟她寒暄一番，想要馬上告知露洛莉亞，又想給她驚喜，於是我約了泉和艾爾維一起晚餐。艾爾維·奧涅格也是我們的同學，曾經和我一起做過俘獲，他算是我的生死之交。果然，當露洛莉亞看到他們後很感意外，她驚喜得叫了出來。看到她歡喜的樣子我很高興。</p><p> </p><p>我們各自交代了自己的事，還有在火星的生活。這樣四個人再次聚首，使我想起從前在維多利亞湖的時光。</p><p> </p><p>跟我和泉不一樣，露洛莉亞本來跟在場的三人就很稔熟，所以話題很多時都圍繞著她。</p><p> </p><p>「諾茵就是這種大愛的人，例如，你看，她整晚只喝果汁，滴酒不沾，她肯定是想讓薩古斯喝得開懷，準備晚餐後由她駕車回家。」艾爾維跟我乾杯後說出自己的觀察。</p><p> </p><p>「我只是比起酒精更喜歡甜美的果汁。」我的露洛莉亞在舊朋友面前笑得開懷而可愛。</p><p> </p><p>「她一向是這樣，」泉看到我自豪的笑容，忍不住要插話，「比起自己的事，她總是優先想到別人，而且，如果對方是薩古斯的話，她總是把他排在最優先列。」</p><p> </p><p>「對杜魯斯大人也一樣，所以杜魯斯大人特別喜歡諾茵。我記得他總叫她金絲燕*。」沒想到艾爾維竟然記得。</p><p> </p><p>我知道，杜魯斯叫我閃光男爵，因為他欣賞我的速度。他稱露洛莉亞金絲燕，因為牠們細小可愛，即使飛得再遠再廣，但牠們喜歡築巢建家，總會在自己的燕窩等待家人歸來。他說金絲燕這種特性跟諾茵很像。杜魯斯說，他的金絲燕最後會變成我的玫瑰。我當時不知道他的意思。後來我才明白，他指諾茵會變成我小星球上的玫瑰花。他總像時代的旁觀者，彷彿了解整個世界的運作。</p><p> </p><p>「杜魯斯大人是很優秀的教官。」露洛莉亞由衷讚嘆。在坐四人之中，她跟隨杜魯斯的日子最深，而且杜魯斯早已明言，她跟他的心最接近，這是即使以我跟杜魯斯的關係也有所不及的範疇。</p><p> </p><p>對於杜魯斯經常使用這些曖昧不明的字眼套落在露洛莉亞身上，從前我聽到後總覺得心中有些不快，後來我明白這源自於我的佔有慾。我不喜歡我的諾茵跟其他人扯上特別的關係，即使對方是杜魯斯。</p><p> </p><p>但到我發現時，他反而開始收斂，我想他大概覺得自己已達到了他的目的，不需再戲弄我。</p><p> </p><p>「杜魯斯大人、薩古斯和諾茵，簡單就像鐵三角一樣，在學時一直提供不少話題。」泉興致勃勃的準備要舊事重提。</p><p> </p><p>「那些傳言有些很離譜，我覺得很過分。」露洛莉亞想要抗議。</p><p> </p><p>「本來一直盛傳杜魯斯大人跟薩古斯是一對，因為你們當時的俊朗做型，再加上神秘感，你們一直是女同學們心目中的一對璧人。」泉笑得開懷，我只能搖頭嘆息。</p><p> </p><p>她說的其實我都知道。杜魯斯默許這些謠言是為了保護我，給我少許特權。他喜歡行事光明磊落，但不代表他不會使用一些偏門的手段達到目的。</p><p> </p><p>「直至有一次杜魯斯大人送諾茵回房間，謠言才從BL變調為三角戀。」</p><p> </p><p>我記得那一次，杜魯斯送露洛莉亞回到房間後，再讓我送玫瑰花茶給她，我才知道她的情況。並且，後來我們意外地聽到其他學生談論他跟諾茵的緋聞時，他竟然跟對方說「與你無關」而不是澄清。他這種惡趣味的回應方式是我們三人謠言不止的源頭。</p><p> </p><p>「但很奇怪，無論謠言再多，好像從來沒有傳出過諾茵跟薩古斯的謠言。明明他們是那麼明顯。彷彿在大家心目中，杜魯斯大人和薩古斯才是官配一樣。」</p><p> </p><p>艾爾維搖頭嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p>「當時薩古斯刻意與其他人保持距離，他們可能不了解，但我可清楚記得，當年我和他在月面被俘虜時，第一次喝酒，我問他喜歡甚麼類型的女孩，妳們知道他怎麼回答嗎？他說『諾茵』。我問『像諾茵那種女孩？』他說『不是，我喜歡諾茵這個人，不是她那種類型』。」艾爾維吃吃的笑，「妳們有沒有聽過這種回答？雖然我當時不肯定他是否知道好感和喜歡的分別，但他可是非常清楚自己想要甚麼。」</p><p> </p><p>我也吃吃的笑，我清楚記得那次，並且：「而你的回答是，你喜歡像泉這類型的女人。」</p><p> </p><p>這下換艾爾維臉頰通紅的否認。在場另外三人都笑得開懷。</p><p> </p><p>「如果杜魯斯大人在的話就好了。」</p><p> </p><p>「他不會跟我們喝啤酒的。」</p><p> </p><p>「他會預訂五星級酒店的貴賓房，再開幾支紅酒。」</p><p> </p><p>「然後說這晚的費用由羅姆菲拉承擔。」</p><p> </p><p>然後我們又大笑起來。</p><p> </p><p>「不過，我真的很懷念教官。」露洛莉亞幽幽地說，「他一向很照顧學生。他甚至說過待我長大後要送我出閣。」</p><p> </p><p>「甚麼是出閣？」</p><p> </p><p>「就是結婚時送女兒或妹妹出門的意思。」</p><p> </p><p>我知道，因為在畢業時，他說過他會把金絲燕保護好，將來再交到我手上。</p><p> </p><p>「所以說杜魯斯大人一直對妳特別好。」</p><p> </p><p>「不，其他人對她也特別好。諾茵長得矮小又是班中最小的一個，走在男人堆中很有視覺效果，覺得妳特別可愛。尤其有一次妳吃雪糕，溶掉的雪糕滴在你的制服上...」</p><p> </p><p>「你不要用這種帶有某種暗示的說話形容她。」我不悅的板起面來。</p><p> </p><p>「好了薩古斯，你一直知道的，你的諾茵曾經是很多人的幻想對象，她受歡迎的程度是幾乎每個男生都給她寫過情信 - 當然是在跟杜魯斯大人傳出緋聞前。」</p><p> </p><p>「這種事就不要再提了。」露洛莉亞尷尬的笑。</p><p> </p><p>「在維多利亞湖裡有兩個對她過度幻想的男生，你想知道他們的下場嗎？」我嘲諷地冷笑。</p><p> </p><p>「你這種說法很可怕，」泉吃吃地笑了，「明明薩古斯你自己也得到很多女同學的垂青，我記得有很多女生邀請你成為上床的對象。」</p><p> </p><p>我反了白眼。那件事情我記得，在杜魯斯離開基地那個星期，基地突然流行起初嚐禁果，在杜魯斯回來後他教訓了大家一頓，這種風氣才受到打擊而停止。</p><p> </p><p>「我沒有接受過任何邀請。」我冷冷地說。</p><p> </p><p>「我可以做證。」露洛莉亞輕快地笑了出來。</p><p> </p><p>這是個難得輕鬆愉快的晚上。我們有說之不盡的話題。當女士們稍微離席後，只餘下我跟艾爾維，我跟他的面容都放鬆不少。</p><p> </p><p>「看到你如此精神真是太好了。」</p><p> </p><p>「托你的福。」我由衷感謝，「當時要不是有你，我可能早已死了。」</p><p> </p><p>「你駕駛著次代高達滿身傷痕來到我面前，實在嚇了我一跳。」</p><p> </p><p>「次代高達...拜托你繼續保管。」</p><p> </p><p>「真的不告訴諾茵嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不想讓她擔心。」</p><p> </p><p>「你是不是過分保護她了？OZ的露洛莉亞·諾茵可不是那種柔弱到要人保護的女人。」</p><p> </p><p>我合上眼睛深呼吸。次代高達帶給她的可不是甚麼美好回憶，可以的話我希望她以後也不會有機會再見到它。</p><p> </p><p>*參考自One Year in Starfall by Gabriella Fairbourne (<a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7298073/1/One-Year-in-Starfall">One Year in Starfall Chapter 1: Christmas, a gundam wing/ac fanfic | FanFiction</a>) 這是一部寫得非常好的同人作品(目前為止我最喜歡的作品)，雖然已停止更新好幾年，但現存的11篇和一篇番外編都是品質優良的作品，很有閱讀價值。強烈推薦有興趣的人觀看。</p><p> </p><p class="p1">** English version **</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Lucrezia likes to eat honey and she loves to spread a thick layer of honey on a piece of bread. She said that although this way of eating is a bit luxurious, it feels good. But her most common way of eating honey is to make hydromel.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She said that she was unwell when she first arrived on Earth from Mars. Her mother drank her hydromel and she felt much better. So she has kept this habit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It is difficult to find good quality honey on Mars. There are also bees-like creatures here, but there are not many professional beekeepers, so the amount of honey produced on Mars is not much. Moreover, the developed area for humans on Mars is still limited, and there are not many flower species that have been discovered, which limits the types of bees and honey.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In order for Lucrezia to drink high-quality honey, I once bought it from the black market and asked some merchants to find some for me. But I can’t tasted it personally and sometimes the quality of the honey I received was not good.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In the process, I met again Izumi Tarnoff, my classmate at the Lake Victoria. She is a good friend of Lucrezia and she took good care of her at that time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I didn't expect you to be on Mars, I remember Lucrezia told me that you have got married with a businessman after graduation..."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I got divorced later. Since I wanted to leave for a while, I came to Mars." Izumi still looks like a big sister. Not only because she is older than us, she also likes to take care of the younger. "You call her by her name now, that means you two are already together? Haha, don’t be shy. Actually Elv and I knew that you two will be couples sooner or later. No, I think people around have long known that. You were the only one who didn’t understand what your real feeling was.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I exchanged greetings with her, wanting to tell Lucrezia right away. However, I also want to surprise her, so I made an appointment with Izumi and Elv for dinner. Elv Onegall was also our classmates. He was a captive of war with me and he is my damon and pythias. Sure enough, Lucrezia was surprised when she saw them, she yelled out in surprise. I was glad to see her happy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">We each explained our own status and our lives on Mars. The four people gathered together again reminding me of the time I was in Lake Victoria.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Unlike Izumi and me, Lucrezia was familiar with all people present. Therefore many topics were around her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Noin is still a kind of considerate person. For example, you see, she only drank juice all night without a drop of wine. She must have wanted Zechs to drink happily and she will drive him home after dinner." Elv told me his observations after a toast.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I just like juices more than alcohol." My Lucrezia smiled openly and cutely in front of her old friends.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She has always been like this," Izumi saw my proud smile and couldn't help but interject, "She always thinks of others first over her own business, and if the one is Zechs, she always treats him ranked first."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's the same for Lord Treize, so His Excellency particularly likes Noin. I remember he always called her Swiftlet.*" I didn't expect Elv to remember.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I know that Treize called me Lightning Baron because he admired my speed. He called Lucrezia Swiftlet because the swiftlets are small and cute. Even if they fly far away, they like to build their nests and they will always wait for their families to return in their nests. He said that the characteristics of swiftlet are very similar to Noin. Treize said that his swiftlet will eventually become my rose. I didn't know what he meant. But later I realized that he said Noin would become a rose on my little planet like Le Petit Prince. He was always like a bystander of the times, as if he understood the operation of the whole world.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Lord Treize was a very good instructor." Lucrezia praised him sincerely. Among the four people sitting, she stayed the longest time with Treize in school, and Treize had already stated clearly that she was the one closest to his heart. This was a category that even my relationship with Treize could not reach.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For Treize’s frequent use of these ambiguous words to fall on Lucrezia, I always felt a little unhappy in my heart after I heard it, but later I realized that this came from my possessiveness. I don't like that my Noin has a special relationship with other people, even that person is Treize.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But when I found out this observation, he started to constrain instead. I think he probably felt that he had achieved his goal and no longer needed to tease me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Lord Treize, Zechs and Noin were as simple as the iron triangle. They have always provided a lot of topics during school." Izumi enthusiastically prepared to revisit old things.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Those rumors were a bit outrageous, I think some of them were too dirty." Lucrezia wanted to protest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It was always rumored that Lord Treize and Zechs were couples. Because of your good looks at the time and coupled with a sense of mystery, you have always been a pair in the minds of a lot of girls." Izumi smiled happily. I can only shake my head and sigh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I actually know what she said. Treize acquiesced to these rumors to protect me and give me some privileges. He liked to act openly and honestly, but it doesn't mean that he would not use some partial methods to achieve his goals.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Until Lord Treize sent Noin back to her room one time, the rumor changed from BL to a love triangle."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I remember that time, after Treize sent Lucrezia back to the room, he asked me to send her rose tea, so I knew she was sick. After that when we accidentally heard other students talk about his scandal with Noin, he even told them that "it has nothing to do with you" instead of clarifying. His nasty way of responding was the source of endless rumors among the three of us.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But it's weird. No matter how many rumors, it seems that there have never been rumors about Noin and Zechs. They were so obvious. It seems that in everyone's minds, Lord Treize and Zechs were the only official match couples."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Elv shook his head and laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"At that time, Zechs deliberately kept a distance from other people. They may not understand but I can remember clearly that when he and I were captured on the Luner, we drank for the first time. I asked him what type of girl he liked, do you know how he answered? He said ‘Noin’. I asked ‘Girls like Noin?’ He said, ‘No, I like Noin, in person but not by her type.’ He laughed, "Have you ever heard this kind of answer? Although I was not sure at the time whether he knew the difference between like and love, he knew exactly what he wanted."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I also chuckled, I remember that time clearly, "And your answer was, you like women as Izumi."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now Elv denied it with flushed cheeks. The other three people including me laughed happily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It would be great if Lord Treize was here."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He won't drink beer with us."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He will book a VIP room in a five-star hotel and open a few bottles of red wine."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Then said that the cost of the banquet will be borne by Romefeller."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then we laughed again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"However, I really miss him." Lucrezia said quietly, "He has always taken care of the students. He even said that when I grow up, he would give me away."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What is it?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It means walk down the aisle - to send your daughter or sister out when she get married."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I know about this. Because when we graduated, he said that he would protect his swiftlet and hand it over to me in the future.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So Lord Treize had always been very nice to you."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, other people were also treat her good. Noin was small and the youngest in the class. It was visually very interesting when she was walking among men. She was very cute at that time. Especially I remember one time she ate ice cream, it melted and dropped on her uniform...''</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don’t say anything with any sexual implication on her." I believe I should have an unhappy look on my face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, Zechs, you have always known that your Noin used to be the fantasy object of many people in the LVA. Her popularity was that almost every boy wrote her a love letter - of course it was before the scandal with Lord Treize broke out."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don't mention this kind of things again." Lucrezia smiled awkwardly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"There were two boys in Lake Victoria who fantasize over her. Do you want to know their fate?" I sneered mockingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Your statement is terrible," Izumi chuckled. "Obviously, Zechs, you have also received the favor of many girls in class. I remember that many girls invited you to be their sex partner."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I rolled my eyes. I remember that. In the week that Treize left the base, there was suddenly a ‘trend’ to have a sex partner. After Treize came back, he blamed about this trend and the atmosphere was finally stopped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I have not accepted any invitation." I said coldly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I can prove it." Lucrezia laughed briskly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This was a rare and relaxing evening. We have endless topics. When the ladies left the table a while, only Elv and I were left. We were relaxed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's great to see you so energetic."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks to you." I thank him from the bottom of my heart. "If it weren't you, I might have died."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You drove the Gundam Epyon and came to me covered with scars. It really scared me."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"For the Gundam Epyon... please keep it safe for me."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You really don't tell Noin about it?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't want to make her worry about this."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are you overprotecting her? Lucrezia Noin from OZ is not the kind of woman who is that weak to be protected."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The Gundam Epyon brought her no good memories. If possible, I hope she will never have the opportunity to see it again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">*Reference/inspiration from One Year in Starfall by Gabriella Fairbourne (<a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7298073/1/One-Year-in-Starfall">One Year in Starfall Chapter 1: Christmas, a gundam wing/ac fanfic | FanFiction</a>)  This is a very well-written fanfiction (so far my favourite). Although the update has been stopped for several years, the existing 11 chapters and the side stories are all high-quality works, which are of great reading value. It is highly recommended for those who are interested to read.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Duo's confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪奧和希爾妲對於我為他們挑選的房子很滿意。在安頓好行裝後，我在市中心的餐廳訂了晚餐，為他們舉行歡迎會。</p><p> </p><p>雖然我在火星工作大半年了，也有認識新的朋友，但迪奧是不一樣的，我們是戰友。</p><p> </p><p>再次見到他時，他已經從一個小孩長成一個大人的模樣了。本來矮小的身高，現在已長到比我還高一點點，不過眼神仍舊銳利，看起來越來越可靠了 - 我指單純在工作上。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯跟我在看人的角度上不一樣。我比較著重感情和相處的經歷，而他總是冷眼旁觀一樣去觀察一個人。這點跟杜魯斯大人有點像。</p><p> </p><p>「諾茵小姐，我已經在物色回收場的地點了，而且明天便會跟兩個裝修公司開會，直接回收他們的貨物...」希爾妲對前景充滿信心的訴說著她的計劃，她似乎滿懷信心，對前景充滿希望。我由衷為他們感到高興。</p><p> </p><p>迪奧一直微笑著聽她講述計劃，不時加入意見。他看似投入，但我總覺得他時有出神。</p><p> </p><p>「你的計劃呢？迪奧。」一直默不作聲的薩古斯平淡地問。</p><p> </p><p>聽到薩古斯的提問，迪奧像是有點喜出望外，但又像是因為要動腦筋而很為難的複雜表情。然後他嬉皮笑臉的附和著他的女伴：「希爾妲說出的就是我們的計劃，我還滿期待的。」</p><p> </p><p>「你總有些自己的看法吧？」我忍不住追問，迪奧開朗的表情明顯隱藏了一些事情。</p><p> </p><p>「想法？老實說，我可能隨時會變的，我還未想到。」迪奧拍拍頭顱，「不過，我現時覺得回收場的想法挺好的。」</p><p> </p><p>「我希望你這次會認真工作。」希爾妲的語氣帶著不滿。</p><p> </p><p>迪奧看著女伴，表情有些無奈。對於一個十六、七歲的年青人而言，希爾妲有著不一樣的成熟。我想她一定也曾面對過很多歷練，才有今天的個性。她的穩重跟迪奧的玩世不恭，雖然個性不一樣，但相信能互相補充，共同成長。</p><p> </p><p>「並且，」希爾妲似乎還有抱怨，「希望你能收歛一下你花心的本性，把那種本事多拿來工作。」</p><p> </p><p>我訝異的望著迪奧，其實我想裝作更淡然一些。</p><p> </p><p>「那不過是跟異性人類的普通交流而已。不說這個了。」迪奧嘆了口氣。</p><p> </p><p>哎呀，事情似乎向不得了的方向發展了。我想這才是迪奧和希爾妲要到火星來的原因？希望在新的環境重新開始？</p><p> </p><p>「就算不說這個，你對將來的規劃呢？你也總得為未來打算一下，除了你自己也要想想我嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>「我想說的是我也不知道自己的方向。也許我將來會做神父也說不定，妳知道我已經是個專業的神父。麥士維神父，多帥氣。甚至火星總統呢，誰知道？我可是個充滿不同可能性的男人。」</p><p> </p><p>「見鬼，就算你是神父，也根本從無做過神父的工作吧？還說做總統？如果你可以做到總統，我肯定可以成為科學家！」</p><p> </p><p>我望著繼續單單打打的希爾妲和左閃右避的迪奧，試圖為局勢降溫。</p><p> </p><p>「總而言之先打回收場的事情搞定吧，以後再想其他的可能性。」</p><p> </p><p>「就是呀，先把眼前問題解決掉吧。」被女伴埋怨的迪奧有些煩躁的回應，「將來的問題誰知道。況且，我還真要認真想想自己的方向。」</p><p> </p><p>希爾妲一副想要連珠炮發的氣勢，但被薩古斯的咳聲阻止了。突然大家都安靜下來。</p><p> </p><p>「沒關係，值得花點時間去研究自己想做的事情。」薩古斯淡然地說。</p><p> </p><p>大概覺得不好意思，希爾妲和迪奧都重新坐好。</p><p> </p><p>然後希爾妲跟我分享她在城區買到的東西，還有家裡的佈置。對於她跟隨迪奧前來火星，能抱持樂觀面對新環境，我覺得很安慰。她是個建談的少女，想必在家裡跟迪奧一定有很多交流，相信他們的溝通一定很好。</p><p> </p><p>當聚餐完畢回到家裡，洗過澡後已經十一時。我一直坐在床上看書，當薩古斯洗澡出來，看到我還未睡時，他提醒我時間：「怎麼還未睡覺？明天我們是早班。」</p><p> </p><p>「你剛才在晚餐上欲語還休，是想到甚麼嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>噢，妳在想這件事。他的表情如是說。</p><p> </p><p>「你在擔心甚麼吧？」我靠向坐在床上的他，用他肩上的毛巾替他抺頭髮 - 為了髮質健康，他堅持要先抹乾三成才用風筒吹乾頭髮，每天晚上如是，有時還挺累人的。</p><p> </p><p>「妳覺得呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「我覺得你在擔心迪奧，覺得他還未找到方向？」</p><p> </p><p>「妳有看到他的反應，他自己也是一臉迷網。」他邊接受著我的幫助，邊冷淡的說，「畢竟太年青了，而且他不像其他高達駕駛員一樣有明確的指引，他可能還要點時間找人生方向。」</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼說話像老頭子一樣。」我有點取笑他的意味。</p><p> </p><p>他輕輕一笑。我明白他想說甚麼，因為他經歷的都夠多了。</p><p> </p><p>「露洛莉亞，」他突然轉身面對我，「妳有任何一刻覺得後悔來到火星嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>我嘆了口氣。雖然他換了問法，但他所說的內容大同小異，我不想再重複說話了。</p><p> </p><p>「薩古斯，你的問題問錯了。我不在意地點，我只想跟你在一起。我只有一個情況會後悔，就是你告訴我原來你不愛-」</p><p> </p><p>我沒辦法說下去，因為我的嘴巴被他的吻封住，良久，他才抬起頭，直直望著我。</p><p> </p><p>「那情況不會發生。即使妳說妳不再愛我，我還是不會停止去愛妳。」</p><p> </p><p>「你是甚麼時候變得這樣口甜舌滑的？」這不像是薩古斯‧馬基斯會說的話，我忍不住笑問。</p><p> </p><p>他笑了，：「我一向只實話實說。」</p><p> </p><p>** English version**</p><p> </p><p>Duo and Hilde were very satisfied with the house I chose for them. After settling in, I ordered dinner at a restaurant in the city center and held a welcome party for them.</p><p> </p><p>Although I have been working on Mars for more than half a year and have met some new friends, Duo is different. We are comrades-in-arms.</p><p> </p><p>When I saw him again, he had grown from a child to an adult. He was originally shorter than me but now he have grown to be a little taller than me. His eyes are still sharp and he looks more and more reliable - I mean at work only.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs and I have different aspects to study people. I pay more attention to the experience of feelings and how I get along with them. But he always observes a person like sit on the sidelines. This is a bit like Lord Treize.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Noin, I'm already looking for a location for the recycling yard and tomorrow I will have a meeting with two decoration companies to directly collect their goods..." Hilde told her plan with confidence in the prospects. I am really happy that she sounds full of hope for their future.</p><p> </p><p>Duo has been smiling while listening to her talk about the plan, adding opinions from time to time. He seemed to be engaged, but I felt that he was in a trance.</p><p> </p><p>"What about your plan? Duo." Zechs who has been silent suddenly asked flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Zechs' question, Duo seemed to have a complicated expression mixed up with embarrassing and joy. Then he echoed his girlfriend with a happy smile, "What Hilde said is our plan, and I am looking forward to it."</p><p> </p><p>"You always have some opinions or own plans, right?" I couldn't help asking. Duo's cheerful expression obviously hidden something.</p><p> </p><p>"Own plans? To be honest, I may change at any time, I haven't thought of it." Duo patted his head, "However, I think the idea of recycling yards is pretty good now."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you will work hard this time." Hilde's tone was dissatisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Duo looked at his partner with a helpless expression. For a young person of sixteen or seventeen years old, Hilde has a different maturity. I think she must have faced a lot of difficulties before so it caused her personality today. Her stability and Duo's cynicism. Although their personalities are different, I believed that they can complement each other and grow together.</p><p> </p><p>"Also," Hilde seemed to complain, "I hope you can stop being a playboy and use that talent and ability to work hard."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Duo in surprise, but I wanted to pretend to be more indifferent.</p><p> </p><p>"That's just normal communication with humans of the opposite sex. Let alone this." Duo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Oops, things seem to be going in a trouble direction. I think this is why Duo and Hilde are coming to Mars? May be they want to start again in a new environment?</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you don't talk about this, what's your plan for the future? You have to plan for the future and think about me."</p><p> </p><p>"What I want to say is that I don't know my direction yet. Maybe I will be a priest in the future. You know that I am already a professional priest. Father Maxwell, it also sounds good. Maybe I even become the President of Mars, who knows? I am a man full of different possibilities."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, even if you are a priest, you have never done a priest's job, right? You are talking about being president? If you can be president, I can definitely be a scientist!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Hilde who continued to blame and Duo who keep dodging, I think I have to try cooling the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, let's get the deal done first, when the recycled yard is done, then you can think about other possibilities."</p><p> </p><p>"That's right, let's solve the immediate problem first." Duo, who was complained by his partner, responded with a little irritably, "Who knows the future problems. Besides, I really have to think about my direction seriously."</p><p> </p><p>Hilde looked like she still wanted to fire a bullet, but she was stopped by Zechs' cough. Suddenly everyone fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, it's worth taking some times to study what you want to do." Zechs said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Probably Hilde felt embarrassed, Duo and she were seated properly again.</p><p> </p><p>Then Hilde shared with me the things she bought in the city and the home furnishings. I feel very comforted for her to follow Duo to Mars and face the new environment with optimism. She is a young girl who loves to share her thoughts. She must have had a lot of communication with Duo at home, and I believe their communication must be very good.</p><p> </p><p>When I returned home after the dinner, it was eleven o'clock after the shower. I have been sitting on the bed and reading. When Zechs came out from the bath and saw that I was not asleep, he reminded me of the time, "Why didn't you sleep yet? We are on morning shift tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"You just stopped talking at dinner, did you think of something?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, you are thinking about it. His expression said so.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you worried about?" I leaned against him sitting on the bed and used the towel on his shoulder to brush his hair - for healthy hair, he insisted on drying 30% of the hair before using a hair dryer, he repeated it every night and it can be tiring sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think you are worried about Duo. You think he has not found his way?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have seen his reaction, and he himself has a confused face." He accepted my help and said coldly, "After all, he is too young, and he does not have a clear guidance like other Gundam pliots. He may still need some times to find his direction in life."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you talk like an old man." I made fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly. I understand what he wants to say, because he has experienced enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucrezia," he suddenly turned to face me, "have you ever regretted coming to Mars?"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. Although he changed his questioning, what he meant was similar to the one he asked in the spacecraft and I didn't want to repeat it.</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs, you asked the wrong question. I don't care about the location, I just want to be with you. There is only one situation that I will regret, that is, you told me that you didn't love-"</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't go on because my mouth was sealed by his kiss. It took a long time before he raised his head and looked straight at me.</p><p> </p><p>"That won't happen. Even if you say you don't love me anymore, I will not stop loving you."</p><p> </p><p>"When did you become so sweet and slippery?" It wasn't like what Zechs Merquise would say, I couldn't help but smile doubtfully.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. "I always tell the truth."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sentiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>希爾妲氣沖沖的跑來時，已經是晚上十時半。</p><p> </p><p>迪奧和希爾妲搬到火星來只有二十九天。明天就差不多夠一個月了。他們在第一個星期搬家後曾一起吃過飯，但之後各有各忙，少有聯絡。</p><p> </p><p>雖然諾茵和薩古斯剛搬到新家，家裡仍有點凌亂，但他們決定還是讓她留宿一晚。把電腦移入房間後，諾茵準備了後備睡袋，讓希爾妲休息。</p><p> </p><p>回到房間時，坐在床上的薩古斯剛好把報告傳送出去。</p><p> </p><p>「她還好吧？」當看到諾茵回來，他瞄了她一眼，就把他的電腦收拾好。</p><p> </p><p>「只是很生氣而已，說的都是氣話。希爾妲是個率直的人，我相信明天就會沒事。」</p><p> </p><p>「我實在沒想過她會一個人跑過來。」</p><p> </p><p>「她在火星沒有其他認識的人，可以的話我們就支援她一下吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「我只是沒想到這麼快就要當心理輔導員。」</p><p> </p><p>「年長哥哥姐姐的責任。」這是諾茵的老毛病，就是薩古斯所說的感情用事。一但接觸了，她就放不下身邊的人，「你跟迪奧談得如何。」</p><p> </p><p>「他說明早過來接她，說有諾茵小姐在他就很放心。」薩古斯輕輕親吻她，一臉自豪的道，「我的露洛莉亞一直很可靠很得人心。」</p><p> </p><p>諾茵吃吃的笑：「希爾妲說了類似的話，說讓迪奧跟你學做一個專一和負責任的男人。」她牽著他的手。她知道親和力是自己的強項，但眼前的男人是個很有領袖魅力的人，他一直深受同儕愛戴和信任，他的下屬甚至願意為他而死。他跟很多人都有很好的關係，嗯⋯⋯大概除了莉迪·安吧，她一向視他為「情敵」，跟他不太咬弦。一想到這些，諾茵就忍不住笑了。</p><p> </p><p>「她雖然對我認識不深，但算是說出了公正的評價。」他也吃吃的笑了。</p><p> </p><p>「所以迪奧果然是花心而惹禍了吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「迪奧的說法是，他正在跟賣床單的女生拿更多折扣。」</p><p> </p><p>他們都笑了，這一向是迪奧的風格。</p><p> </p><p>「我想我要跟迪奧談談...」教官的老毛病，對所有問題都忍不住想要插手。</p><p> </p><p>「露洛莉亞，這不是妳應該插手的話題。」</p><p> </p><p>諾茵向他眨眼，他知道她的意思。她總知道要如何對付他，他總是對她的「拜托」亳無招架之力。</p><p> </p><p>「我來跟他談談。」</p><p> </p><p>她把頭依靠在他肩上輕聲說謝謝。</p><p> </p><p>「妳的老毛病，對誰都投放感情，萬一分離就會很難過。妳太感情用事，我記得我有提醒過妳。」</p><p> </p><p>「她一個女孩跟著迪奧跑來陌生的火星，一定很愛他，她不會那麼容易放棄的。」</p><p> </p><p>「這點跟妳一樣，」他溫柔的瞧她笑著，「我相信妳跟她一定很有共鳴。」</p><p> </p><p>「我相信她會得到回報的。」像是在說她，又像是說自己，諾茵換上跳皮的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯輕聲笑出來，然後傾前親吻她，她的嘴唇總是帶有甜味，令他難以抗拒。他記得他小時候第一次使用零式系統，就是為了要救她。當時J博士說如果身為卑斯賴多的他愛試驗體3號 - 不，是愛諾茵的話，可能可以引發奇蹟。結果他救了她，是不是代表那時候他就已經愛著諾茵呢？零式是不是比他更了解自己？為他做了決定？</p><p> </p><p>就在這時，他突然想起次代高達以及在卑斯美利昂前與她對峙的一幕。當時零式告訴他的卻是一定要把眼前人除掉。他想起那時刻的心情 - 憤怒、驚恐、悲哀、反抗....</p><p> </p><p>如果那時候他沒有留手，如果他沒有從零式的指令中清醒過來... 只要一想到那個後果，他便會心跳加速，內心抖顫不已。</p><p> </p><p>他脫離了那個吻，只是用力抱著她，彷彿一放開手她就會消失。她被這突如其來的擁抱弄得有點不知所措。她伏在他寬大的胸口，感受到他加速的心跳，她輕力拍著他，不無擔心。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯沒有放開手。</p><p> </p><p>「薩古斯？」</p><p> </p><p>「讓我就這樣抱著妳。」他不想讓她擔心，故意輕描淡寫。</p><p> </p><p>「...你知道今天有客人在。」她抱著他，雖然擔心，但仍配合他以輕鬆的語氣帶過，「你可以這樣抱我一整晚，但不可以做壞壞的事啊，你肯定做得到嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>他輕笑出來，在她頭上親吻。她總能簡簡單單就安撫他不安的心情。</p><p> </p><p>** English version **</p><p>When Hilde rushed over to their home, it was already half past ten in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Duo and Hilde had only been in Mars for twenty-nine days. It would be almost a month tomorrow. They had dinner together after moving in the first week, but afterwards they were busy and rarely contacted.</p><p> </p><p>Although Noin and Zechs had just moved to their new house and the home was still a bit messy, they decided to let her stay overnight. After moving the laptop into the room, Noin prepared a sleeping bag to Hilde for resting.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned to the bedroom, Zechs who was sitting on the bed just sent out the report.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she okay?" When he saw Noin coming back, he glanced at her and packed his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>"She is still angry. But Hilde is a straightforward person and I believe she will be fine tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought she would run over alone."</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't know anyone else on Mars. We should support her if possible."</p><p> </p><p>"I just didn't expect to be a counsellor that soon."</p><p> </p><p>"This is the responsibility of the older ones." This is Noin's old problem, which is what Zechs calls too sentimental. Once contacted, she couldn't let go of those around her, "How was you talking to Duo."</p><p> </p><p>"He said that he would come to pick her up early tomorrow, saying that he would be relieved to have Miss Noin with her." Zechs kissed her lightly and said with a proud face, "My Lucrezia has always been very reliable and popular."</p><p> </p><p>Noin chuckled, "Hilde said something similar, saying that Duo will have to learn to be a dedicated and responsible man with you." She held his hand. She knows that affinity is her strength, but the man in front of her is a very charismatic person. He has always been loved and trusted by his peers. His subordinates are even willing to die for him. Hmm... He has good relationship with a lot of people except for Lady Une. She has always regarded him as a "rival in love" and doesn't like him. Noin couldn't help laughing when she thought of this.</p><p> </p><p>"Although she doesn't know me very well, she gave a fair evaluation." He also chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"So Duo really got into trouble with other girls?"</p><p> </p><p>"Duo’s statement is that he was just trying to get more discounts from the girl who sell bed sheets."</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed, this has always been Duo’s style.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm going to talk to him..." The instructor's old problem, she can't help but want to intervene in all problems.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucrezia, this is not a topic you should intervene with Duo."</p><p> </p><p>Noin blinked at him, he knew what she meant. She always knew how to deal with him, and he was always helpless with her "please".</p><p> </p><p>"I'll talk to him."</p><p> </p><p>She leaned her head on his shoulder and said thank you softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your old problem, you show affection to everyone and you will be sad when separate. You are too sentimental. I have reminded you."</p><p> </p><p>"Hilde followed Duo to Mars where totally strange for her. She must love him very much. She won't give up so easily."</p><p> </p><p>"This is the same as you," he smiled gently at her, "I guess you feel a kind of synonyms with her?"</p><p> </p><p>"I believe she will be rewarded." As if talking about her, or to her ownself, Noin changed into a jumpy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs churkled softly, and then leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips were always tasting sweet, which made him irresistible to possess. He remembered the first time he activated the Zero System to save her when he was a child. At the time, Dr. J said that if he, the prince of Peacecraft loves test subject No. 3 - no, if he loves Noin, it may cause a miracle. In the end, he saved her. Does it mean that he already loved Noin at that time? Does Zero system knows him better than himself? So it made a decision for him?</p><p> </p><p>At this moment, he suddenly remembered Gundam Epyon and the encounter with her in front of Peacemillion. What Zero told him at that time was to get rid of the person in front of him. He remembered his mood at that moment - anger, panic, sadness, resistance...</p><p> </p><p>If he didn't keep his hand at that time, if he didn't wake up from the order of Zero... as long as he thought of the consequence, his heart would speed up and tremble.</p><p> </p><p>He got out of the kiss and just hugged her hard, as if she would disappear as soon as he let go. She was a little overwhelmed by the sudden hug. She leaned on his wide chest, feeling his accelerated heartbeat, she patted him lightly with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs did not let go.</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me hug you for a while." He didn't want her to worry so he deliberately understated it.</p><p> </p><p>"...You know there is a guest at home today." She was so worried, but chose to reply him softly as his tone, "you can hug me like this all night but you can’t do naughty thing. Are you sure you can do it? "</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. She can always soothe his uneasy feelings simply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I own him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我約了迪奧在酒吧喝酒。對於迪奧有點混亂的私生活，其實我不應該干涉，但如果他因為這種問題而影響到家庭和睦，繼而影響他生活的穩定性，作為年長一點的我，覺得有責任給他一點建議。畢竟他無論跟我還是露洛莉亞都算是有交情。</p><p> </p><p>我通常跟杜魯斯去酒會，或者跟同輩或下屬去喝酒。跟晚輩的話，在我出發往火星前，曾經跟希羅有過一次喝酒的經驗。露洛莉亞建議我離開前應該先跟「準妹夫」傾談一次.... 作為兄長，我也覺得應該要這樣做。</p><p> </p><p>無論如何，我希望好好跟迪奧談一下，免得他有甚麼事情影響到露洛莉亞。</p><p> </p><p>「嗨，」他比我更早到達酒吧。當看到我到來，他給我點了杯啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>跟他噓寒兩句後，我想著要如何開始。</p><p> </p><p>「你的回收場最近如何？」從工作入手好像比較容易。</p><p> </p><p>「不過不失啦。」迪奧一口氣把酒喝完，「工作花費我太多時間，我覺得這不是我想過的生活。老實說，當初也是因為這樣，我才想改變環境，離開殖民星，到新世界來。」</p><p> </p><p>「生存和生活是最基本問題，到哪裡都一樣要面對。」</p><p> </p><p>「我才十七歲，還有很多事情也沒試過，我不想這麼快就把自己定性。」迪奧嘆了口氣，「我還需要一點時間找尋人生方向。」</p><p> </p><p>「我聽說你在地下賭場賭得很狠勁，是財政上出現困難嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「故然啦，但是，我也很喜歡那種賭博的刺激和快感。」如果單純是財政上有困難，我想我還是可以提供幫助。但如果是沉迷於那種感覺，那就很麻煩了。</p><p> </p><p>「經常出千可是很危險的。」</p><p> </p><p>「王子你別胡說...」</p><p> </p><p>他畢竟太年輕了，就算是高達駕駛員也只是個小孩子，而且個性單純，是需要循循善誘的。</p><p> </p><p>我的電話有訊息提示。</p><p> </p><p>露洛莉亞把她的晚餐發照片給我。她今晚做了肉醬意粉，她在拍照時還加上自己的做成V字手勢的手指。</p><p> </p><p>迪奧吃吃的笑起來。</p><p> </p><p>「看你笑得甜蜜蜜的，還真令人羨慕。難以想像你不久前還打算把天秤座掉到地球上。」</p><p> </p><p>「你也有個小女朋友，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「話雖如此...」</p><p> </p><p>「但你仍不安於室。」</p><p> </p><p>「我不是不喜歡希爾妲，但如果我未試過跟其他女生交往，又怎麼確定她是我的最愛呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「這點我不能認同。」我冷冷一笑。</p><p> </p><p>「我不是要評論你和諾茵的關係，但你未受過其他誘惑，也沒有跟其他人交往的經驗，在我看來，你當初也許是因為諾茵的恩情才選擇跟她一起吧？」</p><p> </p><p>我輕輕搖頭。</p><p> </p><p>「剛好相反，我是因為喜歡她才把重要的事交托給她。她是我唯一看上眼的女人。」</p><p> </p><p>我自小在OZ學習，杜魯斯對我最大的價值觀影響，算是他的女性主義。作為騎士應該尊重女士，在深思熟慮前不應該胡亂跟女性發展關係。這跟我的聖克王國克己復禮觀念肳合。在聖克王族教條中，君主可以離婚，但不可以再婚，我們一生只可有一個正式的伴侶。所以我自小已知道，在選擇伴侶上我必須要份外小心謹慎。</p><p> </p><p>沒有受過誘惑嗎？我不想自誇，但以我當時的名聲，還有神秘感，被吸引的女人多的是，但我眼中一直只有露洛莉亞·諾茵一個。沒有之一。</p><p> </p><p>「算了，」跟他解釋也沒用，他不會明白，我也不需向人交代。「沒必要評論我。但是在對待女性的立場上，我的建議是，你應該要更小心和抱持更多尊重去處理，避免傷害你的小女朋友，最後影響自己。」</p><p> </p><p>「我明白，謝謝關心了。」他跟我乾杯。</p><p> </p><p>我的電話響起來，是工作室的同事。</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉我先接個電話。」</p><p> </p><p>我跑到酒吧外，跟夜班同事交代了幾句，便回到酒吧裡。但吧枱上不見迪奧。我掃視了現場，終於在酒吧一角發現了他... </p><p> </p><p>他在跟一個穿熱褲的女孩擁吻？</p><p> </p><p>怎麼回事，我才離開幾分鐘而已。我站在原地，有點不屑。終於迪奧注意到我，他輕輕推開了女伴。</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉啦兄弟，我太有魅力了。」</p><p> </p><p>我交叉雙手於胸前，覺得杜魯斯的教育也許也適用於他身上。</p><p> </p><p>他牽著女伴的手，拍一拍我的肩膀：「諾茵在家等你很久了，要不-」突然間他臉色大驚，並且一手把身邊的女伴推到我身上。</p><p> </p><p>我當然順勢扶好幾乎要跌倒的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>「希、希爾妲-」</p><p> </p><p>我轉身望去，迪奧的小女朋友就站在我的身後。她一臉怒氣，雙手叉腰，準備要發火了。</p><p> </p><p>「迪奧·麥士維！」</p><p> </p><p>「希爾妲，這是誤會！」迪奧向後躲藏，那位在我懷中的女孩見勢色不對也馬上離開。</p><p> </p><p>我呆立原地看得傻眼，一來我從未試過現場看男女衝突，並且，我從未見過如此驚惶失措的高達駕駛員。</p><p> </p><p>「那個女人是怎麼回事？」</p><p> </p><p>「那、那是-」當迪奧說話時，我一瞬間感到寒氣。</p><p> </p><p>「那是... 薩古斯的朋友！」</p><p> </p><p>對於迪奧的說話我訝異得張大眼睛。我望著他，希爾妲望著我，在我背後的迪奧一副求救的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我的露洛莉亞比那個女人有魅力得多，我怎麼可能看上她！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>是、是、是！幫幫忙吧王子殿下！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>這是品味和品格問題！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>如果再被希爾妲發現，我就要家變了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>自己問題自己解決！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>下次我會認真解決的！這次你就救救我吧！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>我看著希爾妲默不作聲，我咬著雙唇，眨動眼睛，深深吸了口氣。我的自尊心實在說不出口「承認」剛才那個女人是有任何關係。但迪奧可憐兮兮的樣子我又於心不忍⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>「難道是真的嗎？」看到我默不作聲，希爾妲難以置信的望著我。</p><p> </p><p>「你知道薩古斯一向喜歡長腿小姐…」迪奧跑向希爾妲繼續解釋。我繼續呆站一旁，也不知道是因為太震驚還是太無奈。</p><p> </p><p>「聽著...」我想解釋，但卻不知道如何說出來，「她跟我們甚麼也不是…」</p><p> </p><p>最後希爾妲向我投出一個帶有懷疑和鄙視的眼神︰「我可以相信你嗎...？說來你也是個男人...」</p><p> </p><p>我再深深吸口氣。我相信現在看著迪奧的眼神應該充滿…怨憤。</p><p> </p><p>「不要說了希爾妲。我們走吧。」迪奧催促她離開，再向我示意不好意思，表示會補償…</p><p> </p><p>唉。當初真不應該欠下人情。*</p><p>欠甚麼人情？這個哦：<br/>
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930655/chapters/68659767</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>** English version**</p><p> </p><p>I asked Duo out to have a drink at the bar. The private life of Duo was a little messy. I shouldn't actually interfere, but if he affected his family harmony because of this kind of problem, it would also affect the stability of his life. As I am the older one, I feel obligated to give him some advices. After all, he has friendship with Lucrezia and me.</p><p> </p><p>I used to go to banquet with Treize or drank with my peers or subordinates. As for drinking with the juniors, I have an experience with Heero which was before I set off for Mars. Lucrezia suggested that I should talk to my "brother-in-law" before leaving... As a big brother, I also agreed I should do this.</p><p> </p><p>In any case, I hope to have a talk to Duo before there is anything that would affect Lucrezia.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he arrived at the bar earlier than me. When he saw me coming, he ordered me a beer.</p><p> </p><p>After a few words with him, I thought about how to start.</p><p> </p><p>"How is your recycling business?" It seems easier to start with work.</p><p> </p><p>"So far so good." Duo drank the beer in one breath. "It takes me too much time to work. I think this is not the life I want. To be honest, it was because of this I wanted to change the environment, so I left L2 and come to the new world."</p><p> </p><p>"Survival and life are the most basic issues, and you have to face them everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm only 17 years old and I have a lot of things would like to try. I don't want to characterize myself so quickly." Duo sighed, "I still need some times to find my direction in life."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that you bet very hard in the underground casino. Is there any financial difficulties you are facing?"</p><p> </p><p>"As always, but I also like the excitement and pleasure of gambling." If it is purely financial difficulties, I think I can offer my help. But if he is addicted to that feeling, it is very troublesome.</p><p> </p><p>"It's dangerous to cheat you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Prince, don't talk nonsense..."</p><p> </p><p>After all, he is too young, even he is a Gundam pilot, he is just a child. Moreover his personality is simple, what he needed is a model and teacher in his life.</p><p> </p><p>There was a message on my phone.</p><p> </p><p>Lucrezia sent me pictures of her dinner. She made spaghetti with meat sauce tonight, and she added her fingers to make a V sign when taking pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Duo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's really enviable to see you smiling sweetly. It is hard to imagine that you planned to drop Libra on Earth not long ago."</p><p> </p><p>"You also have a little girlfriend, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"That being said..."</p><p> </p><p>"But you are still not satisfied."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that I don't love Hilde, but if I haven't tried to date other girls, how can I be sure that she is my true love?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't agree with this." I sneered coldly.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not going to comment on your relationship with Noin, but you have not been tempted by other temptations, and you have no experience in associating with other women. In my opinion, maybe you chose to be with Noin only because she always takes your responsibility for you?"</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"On the contrary, I entrusted important things to her because I love her. She is always the only one."</p><p> </p><p>I studied at OZ since I was a child, and Treize’s greatest influence on my values is his Feminism. As a knight, you should respect women all the time. You should not develop relationships with women causally before making up your mind. This is consistency with the regulation of Sanc Kingdom. In the doctrine of the royal family, the monarch can divorce but cannot remarry. We can only have one official spouse in our life. Therefore since I was young, I have known that I must be extra careful in choosing my wife.</p><p> </p><p>Have I never been tempted? I don't want to boast, but with my fame and mystery at the time, there were many women attracted. But Lucrezia Noin has always been the only one in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget it," It is no point to explain to him. He won't understand and I don't need to explain it to others, "No need to comment on me. But when it comes to treating women, my suggestion is that you should be more careful and respectful to deal with it, so as not to hurt your little girlfriend and ultimately affect yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it, thank you for your concern anyway." He toasted to me.</p><p> </p><p>My phone rang, it was from a colleague.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, I need to take the call."</p><p> </p><p>I ran outside the bar, explained a few words to my colleagues in night shift, and returned to the bar. But Duo was not seen on the bar. I scanned the scene and finally found him in the corner of the bar...</p><p> </p><p>Is he kissing a girl in hot pants?</p><p> </p><p>What happened? I only left for a few minutes. I stood still with a little disdainful. Finally, Duo noticed me and he gently pushed away the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry buddy, I'm so attractive."</p><p> </p><p>I folded my hands across my chest, feeling that Treize's education might also apply to him.</p><p> </p><p>He took the girl’s hand and patted me on the shoulder, "Noin has been waiting for you at home for a long time, maybe-" Suddenly he looked shocked and pushed the girl beside him to me.</p><p> </p><p>Of course I helped the girl who was about to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hilde-"</p><p> </p><p>I turned and looked around, and Duo's little girlfriend was standing behind me. She looked angry, hands on hips and ready to shout out.</p><p> </p><p>"Duo Maxwell!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hilde, this is a misunderstanding!" Duo hid back, and the girl in my arms immediately left when she saw that the situation was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>I stared dumbfounded. I had never seen a conflict between men and women live, and I had never seen a Gundam pilot so panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter with that woman?"</p><p> </p><p>"That, that is-" When Duo tried to explain, I felt chills suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's... a friend of Zechs!"</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes wide in surprise at what Duo said. I looked at him, Hilde looked at me, Duo behind me looked at me again with a cry for help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Lucrezia is much more attractive than that woman, how could I have any relationship with her!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes I know! But help me, Your Royal Highness! Please!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is a matter of taste and morality!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If Hilde finds out again, my family will be broken.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Solve your own problems!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will take care of it next time! Save me this time please!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Hilde silently. I bit my lips, blinked my eyes and took a deep breath. My pride can't really "acknowledge" that woman was the subject of my affair. But I couldn't bear Duo's pitiful appearance...</p><p> </p><p>"Is it true?" Seeing my silence, Hilda looked at me in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that Zechs likes Miss Longlegs..." Duo ran to Hilde and continued to explain. I continued to stand aside, not knowing whether it was because of shock or helplessness.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen..." but I found I can say nothing, "That lady has nothing to do with us...."</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Hilde casted a doubtful and contemptuous look at me, "Can I trust you...? After all you are also a man..."</p><p> </p><p>I took another deep breath. I believed that the eyes looking at Duo should be full of...resent.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk like that Hilde. Let's go." Duo urged her to leave, and then signalled to me embarrassingly and said that he would compensate...</p><p> </p><p>Ugh. I really shouldn't owe his favours.*</p><p><br/>
What favours? Here it is :)<br/>
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930655/chapters/68659767</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Howard and Zechs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早上，諾茵被薩古斯緊緊抱住而睡醒。</p><p> </p><p>以往如果他比她早起，通常會自己在床上看書或做其他事情，默默地等她起來。有時他也會淘氣地輕輕抱著她讓她醒過來。但這次被緊抱的力量之大，令她感到不平常。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？」她有點擔心，但仍然掛著微笑淡化他的不安。</p><p> </p><p>他沒有回應，只是繼續維持擁抱的動作，但她感受到他的心跳速度不尋常地快。這讓她想起他第一次駕駛多魯基斯後，她從這個古老機體把他拉出來時，他的心跳也是一樣不尋常。醫生說他的心臟負荷過重，即使當時只有19歲，正值壯年，他面對的事情也引發了他的心臟病。</p><p> </p><p>「薩古斯。」她輕聲叫喚他的名字，瑟縮在他臂彎中的雙手輕力拍著他的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>良久，他的心跳漸漸回落，他才放開了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>「你做惡夢了？」</p><p> </p><p>「我沒事。」</p><p> </p><p>「不可以告訴我的嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>他勉強擠出一個笑容。「我想就這樣抱著妳。」給她一個溫柔的吻後，只是繼續維持擁抱她的動作。</p><p> </p><p>薩古斯的電話響起，早上六時，除了迪奧，誰會在這時間擾人清夢？</p><p> </p><p>「薩古斯，是我。」</p><p> </p><p>「霍華德？」</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>「我沒想到你會來。」</p><p> </p><p>「我是火星開發部的官方供應商，我以為你們內部有出通告通知。」</p><p> </p><p>「... 通告寫供應商是阿路哈有限公司...我應該要想到是你。」</p><p> </p><p>「我收到你的訊息時就想告訴你，但計算過時間肳合，所以我便決定給你一個驚喜。」霍華德乾笑了兩聲，從腰包中取出一個小袋，「這麼貴重的東西我必須要親自運送才行，我公司的新口號：阿路哈為你使命必達。」</p><p> </p><p>公司的口號有點熟悉和灰諧，但薩古斯沒有太大著墨。他接過小袋。</p><p> </p><p>「沒想到還在...」他打開一個小盒，裡面是三隻戒指。其中一對戒指是一模一樣的款式。戒指中間是一粒藍寶石配上兩顆碎鑽，款式高貴而簡單，而且看上去很古典。還有一隻簡單的指環，一點裝飾也沒有。</p><p> </p><p>「你在離開卑斯美利昂時交給我保存，這麼珍貴的東西我怎可以弄掉？」</p><p> </p><p>「畢竟…那時候我…」</p><p> </p><p>霍華德阻止了他繼續自責。「我知道你想說甚麼，但那時候是戰事，大家立場不同。總之到最後我們都生存下來，不是嗎？」霍華德開朗的笑，「所以，這是你打算用來求婚的戒指？」</p><p> </p><p>「不，是結婚戒指。」薩古斯深深吸口氣，「本來是我母后的耳環，我改做成兩隻戒指，一隻給莉莉娜，另一隻給諾茵。」最後還有一隻純白金的單調戒指，是用耳環餘下部分做成的男裝指環，他留給了自己。</p><p> </p><p>霍華德不得不表示訝異︰「我相信當時一定兵慌馬亂，你竟然可以找得到卑斯賴多家的戒指…」</p><p> </p><p>「不是我，是杜魯斯，這是他給我的禮物。」想起往事，他幽幽的笑，「他動用自己的人際網絡和手腕，在我重返OZ後，當作是禮物送給我。」</p><p> </p><p>「杜魯斯果然是個浪漫主義者。」</p><p> </p><p>「他的浪漫主義可不是蓋的，有機會我再跟你說。」</p><p> </p><p>「所以，諾茵現在跟你在一起？」</p><p> </p><p>他點頭，把戒指收好。</p><p> </p><p>「我就知道會有這麼一天，女主角一定是她，所以在她身處卑斯美利昂上時我已經拿到她無名指的尺寸。」</p><p> </p><p>「感謝你，每次我都麻煩你。」</p><p> </p><p>「你就不要客氣了，別看我這樣，其實我也很浪漫。我也想看看王子和他那好不容易重聚的王妃怎樣幸福快樂地生活下去。」他吃吃的笑，「我可記得你僅有的話題庫裡，露洛莉亞·諾茵佔了一席位。」</p><p> </p><p>「我有嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「你有。」</p><p> </p><p>「我只記得自己抱怨過船上替換衣物的品味。」</p><p> </p><p>「我記得，你寧可裸露上身都不願意穿上夏威夷汗衫…我記得因為這樣還在船艦上引起過騷動。」兩個男人輕快地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>然後，年輕的男人突然安靜下來。</p><p> </p><p>「霍華德，我...」欲言又止不像是閃光伯爵的個性，「我想起自己坐在次代高達上，在卑斯美利昂前向她揮劍...我幾乎殺死了她。」</p><p> </p><p>「你到最後都沒有下手，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「當時零式的答案是要消滅卑斯美利昂... 」薩古斯深深吸口氣，「我最近一直做惡夢，自己錯手把她殺死... 然後便在惡夢中驚醒。」</p><p> </p><p>霍華德拍拍他的肩膀，覺得即使眼前的男人曾經影響地球安危，是時代的英雄之一，但他畢竟只是個二十歲的年輕人，他肩上的擔子是不是太重了？他其實也需要一些人生建議。</p><p> </p><p>「你知道嗎？如果當時站在你和卑斯美利昂之間的是另一個人，那怕是高達，我相信今天我就不會站在這裡了。但當她是諾茵，我反而看到曙光。你可不要忘記，當你在我的船上時，她可是說話不多的你僅有的話題之一。你說自己是小星球上的王子，孤獨而不安，而諾茵就像是那朵玫瑰，沒有高傲和任性，只是默默的守護在小王子身邊。所以小王子最終都會依據自己心意回到玫瑰所在的小星球。能讓你說出這種含蓄的表白，對這個人你又怎麼可能下得了手。」</p><p> </p><p>他忍不住拍拍他的頭顱，就像是一個長輩給與晚輩的安慰。</p><p> </p><p>「所以你是不會對她下得了手的，就算下了手，大概也會當場崩潰吧，然後迪奧、五飛和卡多魯，應該隨便一個都可以輕取你的性命。」他吃吃的笑著，氣氛一下子緩和起來。</p><p> </p><p>「如果你覺得愧疚，不如直接跟諾茵談談，也許她會給你一個不一樣的答案？」</p><p> </p><p>直接問諾茵... 薩古斯深深吸了口氣。這一直是個沉重的話題，他一直不想面對。可是既然決定了要跟她結婚一起生活，這件事也必須要面對。也許是時候面對過去的自己了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>** English version**</p><p> </p><p>Noin woke up in the morning by the tightly embrace by Zechs</p><p> </p><p>Normally if he got up earlier than her, he would usually read a book or do other things on bed by himself silently to wait for her awake. Sometimes he would gently hug her to wake her up quietly. But the strength of being embraced this time made her feel unusual.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter?" She was a little worried, but still smiled to ease his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>He did not respond but just continued to the hug. She could feel his heartbeat unusually fast. This reminded her when she pulled him out of Tallgeese from the first time. The doctor said that his heart was overloaded when operating that ancient machine. Even though he was only 19 years old at the time which was in his prime of life, the things he faced still caused his heart disease.</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs." She whispered his name, and her hands flinched in his arms patted his chest lightly.</p><p> </p><p>After a long time, his heartbeat gradually dropped before he let go of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell me."</p><p> </p><p>He managed to squeeze a smile. "I just want to hug you." After giving her a gentle kiss, he just continued to stay with her.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs' phone rang. It was six o'clock in the morning. Who would disturb at this early time except Duo?</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs, it's me."</p><p> </p><p>"Howard?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't expect you to come."</p><p> </p><p>"I am the official supplier of the Mars Terraforming Project. I thought you had an internal notice."</p><p> </p><p>"... The notice states that the supplier is Aloha Co., Ltd... I should have thought it was you."</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to tell you when I received your message, but after checking the time, I decided to give you a surprise." Howard grinned and took out a small bag from his pocket. "It must be delivered in person. Our company’s new slogan: Aloha would fulfil your request.”</p><p> </p><p>The company's slogan is a bit familiar and humorous, but Zechs didn't think too much. He took the pouch.</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t expect they are still here…" He opened a small box with three rings in it. One pair of rings was exactly the same style. In the middle of the ring was a sapphire with two small diamonds. The style is noble and simple, and it looks very classic. There was also a simple ring with no decoration at all.</p><p> </p><p>"You have left them to me when you left Peacemillion. How can I get rid of such precious things?"</p><p> </p><p>"After all... what I did at that time..."</p><p> </p><p>Howard prevented him from continuing to blame himself. "I know what you want to say, but it was a war at the time. Everyone had different positions. In the end, we all survived, didn't we?" Howard smiled cheerfully, "So, this is the ring you plan to use to propose?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's a wedding ring." Zechs took a deep breath. "It was originally my mother's earrings, but I changed them into rings, one for Relena and the other for Noin." There was another one in the box. The monotonous ring of platinum which was a men's ring made from the rest of the earrings. He left for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Howard had to express his surprise, "I believe there must be a panic at the time. It should be hard for you to find the earrings of your parents. "</p><p> </p><p>"It's not me, it was Treize. This was a gift he gave me." Thinking of the past, he smiled faintly, "He used his own network. After I returned to OZ, he gave them to me as a gift."</p><p> </p><p>"Treize really was a romantic."</p><p> </p><p>"He was indeed. I will tell you when I have a chance."</p><p> </p><p> "So, Noin stays with you now?"</p><p> </p><p> He nodded and put the rings into pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew there would be such a day. She must be your girl. So when she was on the Peacemillion, I already got the size of her ring finger."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I trouble you all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"We are friends. Maybe I don’t look like that type but actually I am very romantic. I also want to see how the prince and his finally reunited princess live happily ever after." He chuckles, "I remember you do not talk too much but Lucrezia Noin was always one of your topics."</p><p> </p><p>"Did I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did."</p><p> </p><p>"I just remember I complained about the taste of the changing clothes on board."</p><p> </p><p>"You would rather be topless than wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt… I remembered that this caused a commotion on my spacecraft." Two men laughed briskly.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the younger man suddenly quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Howard, I..." The hesitation of speak did not like the personality of Lightning Count. "Recently I always think back of myself sitting on the Gundam Epyon and swung the sword at Noin in front of Peacemillion.. I almost killed her."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't do it finally."</p><p> </p><p>"The answer from Zero was to destroy Peacemillion..."Zechs took a deep breath, "I have been having nightmares lately. I killed her by accidence in the dream... I woke up shockly."</p><p> </p><p>Howard patted him on the shoulder, feeling that even though the man in front of him once affected the fate of the earth as well as he was one of the heroes of the times, he is only a twenty-year-old young man after all. Was the burden on his shoulder too heavy? He actually needed some advice in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, if there was another person standing between you and Peacemillion, even a Gundam, I believe I would not be standing here today. But when she was Noin, there was a chance. Don’t forget that when you were on my boat, she was one of the only topics you talk about. You said you were the little prince on a small planet, lonely and restless. And Noin was like that rose, however without arrogance and willfulness. Instead, she was just silently guarding the little prince. Therefore, the little prince would eventually return to the small planet where the rose was based on his own will. For the person that could let you say this kind of implicit confession, how could you be possible to kill her?"</p><p> </p><p>Howard couldn't help but patted his head, like an elder's comfort to a younger one.</p><p> </p><p>"So you won't be able to deal with her on that matter. Even if you did, you will probably collapse on the spot. Then Duo, Wufei and Quatre, any one of them should be able to take your life lightly." He chuckled and the atmosphere suddenly eased.</p><p> </p><p>"If you feel guilty, why don’t you talk to Noin directly? Maybe she will give you a different answer?"</p><p> </p><p>Talk to Noin directly... Zechs took a deep breath. This has always been a heavy topic, and he has never wanted to face it. But now that he has decided to marry and live with her, this matter must also be faced. Maybe it's time for him to face the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Christmas & Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>薩古斯在印象中很少能渡過愉快的聖誕。雖然他本身不是教徒，但他喜歡溫暖的節日氣氛。只是在他心目中能留下印象的聖誕不是戰爭就是災難。</p><p>
  
</p><p>這是在維多利亞湖基地畢業以來，他第一次正式跟諾茵過聖誕節。可惜的是，這個節日在火星上似乎並不流行。不要說詩歌，街上連裝飾都欠奉。如果不是看過日曆而身為天主教徒的諾茵滿心期待，他根本不會注意到佳節已經到來。</p><p>
  
</p><p>二人專門安排了在這日休假，雖然沒有節日氣氛，但跟對的人在優美的公園裡悠閑散步也是一件令人賞心悅目的事。公園附近有一座小教堂，裡面傳出了微弱的聖詩聲音。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「現在大概只有教堂會有聖誕氣氛吧？」小教堂令他們想起佳節，諾茵有點意興闌珊的吐露出心情。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「妳要過去看看嗎？」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「不，沒關係，就這樣好了。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我們可以走過去看看。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「太接近的話被邀請一起唱歌就糟了。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>薩古斯吃吃的笑起來。他不知道原來露洛莉亞不喜歡唱歌，原來她還會有不擅長的事，總覺得聽到她這樣說令他舒了口氣。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「不過，如果你想要去禱告，我不介意跟你一起去。」她突然提出個建議。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「妳知道我不是教徒。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我知道。但你最近總是心事重重。如果不可以告訴我，那麼不如禱告交給神為你分擔吧。至少，你會有個途徑和對象分擔你的煩惱。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>原來她在考慮這種事。一如既往的體貼，她優先關心的對象永遠是他，而且體貼得讓他心疼。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我沒有事不能讓妳分擔... 只是，我不知道要怎樣面對妳。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>聽到他的說話，諾茵頗感驚訝。他習慣向她需索，有時會感到抱歉，卻從沒試過不敢面對她。她實在想不到發生甚麼事能使他這樣內疚。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「薩古斯，無論甚麼事我都願意聽你解釋，你不需要覺得難以面對我。」她選擇鼓勵他說出來。</p><p>
  
</p><p>薩古斯重重噴了個鼻息。他真正的問題是難以面對自己。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「在卑斯美利昂前，跟我對峙的時候，妳在想甚麼？」他鼓足了勇氣，才敢問這件事。他甚至不敢想像她的答案。</p><p>
  
</p><p>諾茵揚起眉毛，就像在訝異原來是那件事。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「你覺得我在想甚麼？」她溫和的語氣稍微安撫了他的不安。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「你... 像是等待我最後一擊。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>每次只要一想起那個情境，他就會感到錐心之痛。不單是因為在那種情況遇見諾茵，更因為他回想到當時的心情。那種憤怒和痛苦交纏的感覺，還有在那一瞬間必需要做的急迫決定 — 而那個決定可不止影響兩個人的命運。他不肯定諾茵是否了解他當時的心情，如果可以的話，他希望她可以忘記那個對峙，忘記那種痛苦。</p><p>
  
</p><p>聽到他說話的諾茵輕輕呼了口氣。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「... 我不能向你作出攻擊，作為戰士我是失格的。」她難得自嘲的笑，「可是我當時在想，如果我也難以向你舉槍相對，你是否也抱有同樣的心情？」她輕輕呼了口氣，溫柔的牽著他的手，「如果是我的薩古斯·瑪基斯，他應該也會抱持一樣的心情。我賭的就是這個可能性。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>她的薩古斯·瑪基斯…連他自己也不確定，那一刻他還是從前的那個他嗎？對於她的說話，他不無感動，但薩古斯搖頭。「妳怎麼可以這樣置自己的生死於不顧...怎麼可以做這樣危險的決定⋯⋯」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「所以我是個失格的士兵。」她自嘲的笑，「但我最後贏了，不是嗎？」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「妳應該更愛惜生命。」他牽著她的手加重了力度。她從來是這樣，比起自己她永遠更優先考慮他、成全他。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「你也是，例如，讓其他人分擔你的煩惱而不是自虐的在難過。」她滿面溫和的笑容令他情緒舒緩，他低頭略笑。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我知道你因為卑斯美利昂的事而耿耿於懷，」諾茵牽著他雙手，溫柔而堅定的說，「如果你覺得我會很憤怒的話，我可以告訴你，我沒有因為這件事而生氣，一刻也沒有。並且，」她貼近他，眼神是那麼堅定，「在我看來，你最後選擇了我而不是零式。我覺得這就是很偉大的愛的表現了，為甚麼你還要執著呢？」她說得凜然，就像只是陳述一件陳年往事一樣。</p><p>
  
</p><p>選擇了妳... 我在零式..不，我在對世界的責任和對妳的愛之間選擇了妳。</p><p>
  
</p><p>薩古斯深深吸口氣，突然覺得眼睛有點濕潤。感性並不屬於他這種軍人。他合上眼睛。</p><p>
  
</p><p>他無法想像，如果諾茵相信的神是存在的話，為甚麼會讓她愛上他這種人，讓她路途毫不平坦。但是如果世上沒有神的話，他這種人為何可以跟諾茵相遇，可以跟她相愛，得到救贖。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「連續兩年的聖誕都給妳不好的回憶，我希望以後的聖誕妳都可以開心地渡過。」再抬頭，他已換上一個溫柔的笑容。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我的願望只有一個，我希望以後的聖誕都跟你渡過。」她說得坦率真誠，那種率直的語氣自他認識她以來都沒有變過。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「所以不如我們今天結婚吧。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>聽到這突如其來的提議，諾茵張開嘴巴，不無驚訝的望著他。不是不習慣應付突發情況，但是喜歡凡事預先安排好的諾茵有一刻覺得猶豫。雖然說她喜歡低調而討厭繁文縟節，但忽然說要立即結婚似乎也太隨意了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>看得出她在猶豫，薩古斯牢牢抱著她。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我現在立刻就想跟妳結婚，在妳的神面前立誓我們要永遠在一起。妳可以嫁給我嗎？」他感到自己心跳加速。諾茵對他的要求總是爽快的答應下來，她現在的遲疑讓他坐立不安。難道她在想如何拒絕他？還是她覺得他只是一時衝動不夠誠意？真是該死，他連正式的求婚也沒有，她有足夠的理由生氣。</p><p>
  
</p><p>坐立不安的他就好像等了半個世紀，諾茵才緩緩抬起頭來。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「可是不要說是禮服，我們連戒指也沒準備好...」</p><p>
  
</p><p>戒指....</p><p>
  
</p><p>他取出口袋中的戒指盒，在她面前打開。當看到一對精緻的婚戒放在面前時，一向淡定的諾茵也難掩驚訝。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「戒指早就準備好，我的新娘。」他以自己的額頭觸碰著她，他低聲誠懇地請求，「露洛莉亞，妳就再次遷就我的任性吧。妳會嫁給我嗎？不，請妳嫁給我。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>她認得這隻戒指，她跟他第一次參加宴會時，他曾經讓她戴過一對他母后的耳環。她認得這棵藍寶石。雖然她當時把耳環還給他，但最後耳環以戒指的形式回到她身邊。不無感動，諾茵略略點頭。是啊，只要跟他在一起，她甚麼都不在乎了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>****</p><p>
  
</p><p>「王子殿下，你真是太前衛太激情了，竟然會閃婚？你雖然被稱為閃光伯爵，但這不是你們的作風。」迪奧換上了神父的服裝，拿起聖經的模樣的確很像一個神父。</p><p>
  
</p><p>三個小時前，正在和希爾妲準備今晚聖誕大餐的迪奧，突然接到了薩古斯的電話。「你作為神父的第一個工作，請你主持我們的婚禮。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>他不知道原因，但薩古斯做事出奇不異是有前科的，他也不想深究。他用人脈借用了一座小教堂 - 幸好聖誕節讓教堂充滿了佈置 - 詩歌班的大家知道有突然安排的婚禮都覺得很興奮，認為是神的恩典，所以很樂意在這突如其來的婚禮上獻唱。總之，迪奧把行禮的地點搞妥當了，他還為自己的辦事效率覺得沾沾自喜。</p><p>
  
</p><p>薩古斯換上了聖克王國的禮服，那也是國家元首的正統服裝，看上去已很有派頭。</p><p>
  
</p><p>臨時來到參加婚禮的人有學生時代的泉和艾爾維；有戰時的霍華德、迪奧和希爾妲，還有部份相信是火星上的同事。</p><p>
  
</p><p>那是一個很小的婚禮，但對他們來說已經足夠了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>教堂的門被打開，新娘準備進場。</p><p>
  
</p><p>伴隨她進入的是霍華德，除了年紀和輩份，事實上他跟他們兩個都有命運般的相遇。在二人分開的日子，他一直像橋梁一樣，維持著二人的聯系。所以他充當領婚人就像理所當然一樣。</p><p>
  
</p><p>她怎麼會穿上了婚紗？雖然是設計簡約的款式，但這種貼身剪裁就像是刻意挑選過，把諾茵完美的身形展示出來。</p><p>
  
</p><p>看到薩古斯的驚訝，泉給他一個自豪的眼神。</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>雖然只有三小時，但我可是優秀的貨物進口商，沒有我弄不到的貨品的。</em>她的眼神包含了這個意思。</p><p>
  
</p><p>坐在她身旁的艾爾維忍不住向薩古斯舉起一個大姆指。他們四個人小時候已經一起行動，現在其中兩個人終於也結婚了。並且，他和泉兩個人，可說是這段關係萌芽時的見證者，一想到終於看到開花結果，連他也忍不住感觸起來。</p><p>「杜魯斯教官，真想讓你也看到這個情境。」他心中默念。</p><p>
  
</p><p>低頭進入的諾茵，表情被頭紗所覆蓋，但薩古斯可以想像到，她必定是含羞答答的微笑著。她終於要成為只屬於他的露洛莉亞。</p><p>
  
</p><p>當霍華德把諾茵的手交到薩古斯手上，新郎低頭查看新娘的表情，當二人四目交投，他們都含蓄地笑了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>迪奧是第一次主持婚禮，難免有點緊張。坐在台下的希爾妲也替他感到緊張不而。即使是面對敵人時，迪奧也從來沒有出現過這種認真嚴肅的表情。身穿教袍，一面嚴謹的他現在看上去就像一個地道的神父，全無違和感。迪奧之前說過他有很多想做的事，甚至可能成為一個專業的神父，如果沒有看過他現在的表情的話，相信很難有人會相信他。但只要看到今天的他，希爾妲也不得不承認，她所愛的男生竟然也有她不了解的一面，也許他真的如他自己所說，他有無限的可能性，只要他願意，他也可以改變…</p><p>
  
</p><p>他一面認真的宣讀婚詞。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「在我面前的是神的兒女，美利安多·卑斯賴多和露洛莉亞·諾因海姆。」在此之前，迪奧只著意要確定王子究竟要用哪個名字宣誓，但他對諾茵的名字沒有懷疑。當他發現諾茵也出現名字問題時，他也不禁搖頭嘆息，這兩個人怎麼這麼多秘密。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「就在普世歡騰的日子，這兩人選擇結為夫婦，一生一心，接受神所賜予的愛。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>他認真的眼神太珍貴，在台下的二人看得出神，相信往後也不會有太多機會可以看得到。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「美利安多·威廉·愛德華，你是否願意以她為妻，與她在神聖的婚約中共同生活，無論是疾病或健康、貧窮或富裕，你也願意愛她、安慰她、尊敬她、保護她，并願意在有生之年對她忠心不變？ 」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我願意。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「露洛莉亞·露伊斯，你是否願意以他為夫，與他在神聖的婚約中共同生活，無論是疾病或健康、貧窮或富裕，你也願意愛他、安慰他、尊敬他、保護他，并願意在有生之年對他忠心不變？ 」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我願意。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我，美利安多·威廉·愛德華在神聖的婚約中以你，露洛莉亞·露伊斯作為我的妻子，今後無論順境或逆境，無論富有或貧窮，健康或疾病，都彼此相愛、珍惜，直到死亡才能把我們分開 - 不，死亡也不會把我們的心分開。我向你承諾。 」</p><p>
  
</p><p>當美利安多這樣宣告後，在教堂響起一陣熱烈的拍掌聲。死亡，他可是已經死過一次，這並沒有使他和露洛莉亞的心分開。他把戒指套入妻子的手指上，尺寸果然剛剛好。</p><p>
  
</p><p>諾茵也握著他的手宣誓。</p><p><br/>
「我，露洛莉亞·露伊斯在神聖的婚約中以你，美利安多·威廉·愛德華作為我的丈夫，今後無論順境或逆境，無論富有或貧窮，健康或疾病，都彼此相愛、珍惜，即使死亡也不能把我們分開。我向你承諾。 」</p><p>
  
</p><p>她為他穿上戒指。他說這隻戒指用他母后耳環餘下的部份做成，他跟她的耳環本為一體。</p><p>
  
</p><p>完成了主要的儀式，迪奧面上總算有點輕鬆的笑容。雖然說他可以成為神父，但既非教徒做事又不認真的他，沒想過自己真會有當起神父職責的一天。但是，當他順利地完成了這個工作，看到從前的敵人從一面痛苦難過的情緒，改變為今天喜悅幸福的站在自己的面前，他心裡也不無感動，覺得這個工作的意義不會比起殺戮戰場拯救世界為少。他眼睛掃視到希爾妲，突然覺得心中有一些想法。不過在此之前，他還要完成最後的宣告。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「鍳於美利安多和露洛莉亞，好罷，鍳於薩古斯和諾茵 - 我們都比較熟悉這個名字 - 已經同意締結婚姻，并且已經交换誓言和戒指，我現在以聖父、聖子、聖靈之名，宣布他們正式结為夫婦，聖父聖子聖靈將保佑你們，賜你們以恩惠和心靈上的平和，你們將因此度過一生，并迎接永生的到来。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>當王子終於把王妃的頭紗揭開後，兩人相視而笑。他親吻他的新娘前，他輕聲在她耳邊說，「小王子最後總會回到玫瑰身邊守護著她。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>他的王妃也輕聲回答。這個答案相信他永達不會忘記。他的新娘說—</p><p>
  
</p><p>即使小星球只有他們兩個，他們也會幸福快樂地生活下去。</p><p>
  
</p><p>** English version **</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zechs rarely had a happy Christmas in his mind. Although he was not a believer, he liked the warm festive atmosphere. However the Christmas that could leave an impression in his mind was either a war or a disaster.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was the first time he officially spent Christmas with Noin since graduating from the Lake Victoria. Unfortunately, this festival did not seem to be popular on Mars. Not only no poetry, the street even lacked of decoration. Since he had marked on the calendar, and Noin was full of expectations because she was a Catholic, he finally noticed that the festive season had arrived.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They specially arranged a vacation on this day. Although there was no festive atmosphere, it was also a pleasure to take a leisurely walk in the beautiful park with the right person. There was a small church near the park, and there was a faint sound of hymns.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably we can only find the Christmas atmosphere in the church." The small church reminded them of the festival, and Noin confided in a bit of a sense of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go over and join them?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"We can walk over and take a look."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"If we go too close, maybe we would be invited to sing together."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zechs chuckled. He has no idea that Lucrezia didn't like to sing, and it turned out that she would have something that she was not good at. He felt relieved to hear her troubled expression.</p><p> </p><p>"However, if you want to pray, I don't mind going with you." She suddenly made a suggestion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You know I am not a believer."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. But it seems you have a lot of pressure recently. If you can't tell me, then it's better to pray and share your problems with God. At least, you will have a way to share your worries."</p><p>
  
</p><p>That was what she was thinking about. As considerate as always, her priority would always be him, and her considerateness made him feel guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"It is not that I don’t want to share with you... It's just that I don't know how to face you."</p><p> </p><p>Noin was surprised when she heard what he said. He was used to asking favours from her. He sometimes felt sorry, but he has never dared to face her. She couldn't think of anything that would make him so guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs, I am willing to listen to you for anything, you don't need to find any difficulties to face me." She chose to encourage him to tell her the problem.</p><p> </p><p>Zechs snorted heavily. His real problem was that it was difficult to face himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you thinking when you confronted me in front of the Peacemillion?" He mustered up the courage to ask this matter. He didn't even dare to imagine her answer.</p><p> </p><p>Noin raised her eyebrows, as if surprised that it turned out to be this question.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think I was thinking?" Her gentle tone calmed his anxiety a little.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You...looked like waiting for my final attack."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Every time when he thought of that situation, he felt a heart-wrenching pain. Not only because he had to confront Noin in that situation, but also because he recalled his feelings at the time. The feeling of anger and pain intertwined, and the urgent decision that must be made at that moment— the decision affects more than the fate of two people. He was not sure whether Noin understood his feeling at the time, and if she could, he hoped she could forget the confrontation and the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Noin let out a soft breath.</p><p> </p><p>"... I couldn’t attack you. As a soldier, I was disqualified." Her self-deprecating was not that often, "But I was thinking, if I couldn’t raise a gun at you, would you feel the same way?" She sighed softly, holding his hands gently, "If that person was still my Zechs Merquise, he would have the same mood. I bet on this possibility."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her Zechs Merquise... even he himself was not sure was he the same him at that moment. He was moved by what she said, but Zechs shook his head. "How can you disregard your own life like this...how can you make such a dangerous decision..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So I am a disqualified soldier." She laughed slightly, "But I won in the end, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You should cherish your life more." He took her hands harder. She has always been like this, she would always give priority to him and fulfill him more than herself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You too, for example, let others share your worries instead of being sad by yourself." Her gentle smile soothed him, and he lowered his head and smiled slightly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I know you are upset about the Peacemillion," Noin said gently and firmly holding his hands. "If you think I would be angry, I can tell you that I didn't angry about this, not for a moment. And," she leaned close to him, her eyes were so firm, "In my opinion, you finally chose me instead of Zero. I think this is a great expression of love. Why are you still obsessed?" She said frankly, as if she was just recounting an old event.</p><p> </p><p>I chose you... in comparing with Zero... No, I chose you between my duty to the world and my love for you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zechs took a deep breath and suddenly felt a little moist in his eyes. Sensibility did not belong to a soldier like him. He closed his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He couldn't imagine, if the God Noin believed in existed, why would she fall in love with someone like him and make her journey so difficult and uneven. But if there was no God in the world, why can someone like him meet Noin, fall in love with her and be saved?</p><p>
  
</p><p>"The two consecutive Christmas seasons have given you bad memories. I hope you can spend the future Christmas happily." Looking up again, he has put on a gentle smile. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"I have only one wish. I hope I will spend all Christmas with you in the future." She spoke frankly and sincerely, and her straightforward tone has not changed since he knew her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So why don't we get married today?"</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this sudden proposal, Noin opened her mouth and looked at him in surprise. It's not that she was not used to dealing with emergencies, but Noin who always well pre-arranged everything has a hesitation. Although she liked to be low-key and hated red tape, it seemed too casual to say that she wanted to get married immediately.</p><p> </p><p>She could be seen hesitating, and Zechs held her firmly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I want to marry you right now, and swear before your God that we will be together forever. Can you marry me?" He felt his heart beat faster. Noin always readily agreed to his request, and her current hesitation made him restless. Was she thinking how to reject him? Or did she think he was just impulsive and not sincere enough? Damn it, he didn't even make a formal proposal, she had enough reason to be angry.</p><p> </p><p>He was fidgeting, as if waiting for half a century before Noin slowly raised her head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"But don't say there is no dress, we are not even ready for the ring..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ring...</p><p>
  
</p><p>He took out the ring box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. When seeing a pair of exquisite wedding rings in front of her, Noin, who had always been calm, couldn't hide her surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"The rings are ready, my bride." He touched her with his forehead, and he asked in a low voice and sincerely, "Lucrezia, should you just give in to my waywardness again? Will you marry me? No, please marry me."</p><p> </p><p>She recognized the ring. When Zechs and her first attended a ball, he had asked her to wear a pair of earrings from his mother. She recognized this sapphire. Although she returned the earrings to him at the time, in the end the earrings returned to her in the form of a ring. Not without moving, Noin nodded slightly. Yes, she doesn't care about anything as long as she can be with him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>****</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Your Royal Highness, you are so avant-garde and so passionate that you would have a flash marriage. Although you were called Lightning Count, this is actually not your style." Duo changed into a priest's costume and looked like a priest when he picked up the Bible.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours ago, Duo who was preparing Christmas dinner with Hilde, suddenly received a call from Zechs. "Your first duty as a priest is coming. Please preside over our wedding."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know the reason, but Zechs has a record for doing something strange, and he didn't need to think too much into it. He borrowed a small church with his contacts - fortunately Christmas has filled the church with decorations - when everyone in the choir class knew that there was a sudden wedding arrangement, they felt very excited. They thought it was the grace of God, so they were happy to sing at this unexpected wedding. In short, Duo has gotten the place of the wedding, and he was also complacent about his efficiency.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zechs put on the official dress of the Sanc Kingdom, which was also the orthodox costume of the King. He looked very stylish.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Those who came to the wedding were Izumi and Elv from school days; Howard, Duo, and Hilde who were the comrades, and some believed to be colleagues on Mars.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small wedding, but it was enough for them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When the door of the church was opened, the bride was about to enter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was Howard who accompanied her to walk down the aisle. In fact he had a fateful encounter with both of them. In the days when the two were separated, he has been like a bridge, maintaining the connection between them. So he was taken for granted as the leader. </p><p>
  
</p><p>How could she put on a wedding dress? Although it was a simple design, this close-fitting tailoring seemed to have been deliberately chosen to show Noin’s perfect figure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing Zechs' surprise, Izumi gave him a proud look.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Although it was only three hours, I am an excellent importer, and there are no goods that I can't get. </em>Her eyes contained this meaning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elv was sitting next to her. He couldn't help but raised a thumb to Zechs. The four of them had acted together when they were young, and now two of them were finally married. Moreover, Izumi and him were the witnesses when the relationship was budding, and even he couldn't help feeling the thought of finally seeing their happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>"Instructor Treize, I really want you to see this situation too." He muttered in his heart.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Noin who bowed her head and entered, had her expression covered by the veil, but Zechs could imagine that she must be smiling shyly. She is finally going to become his own Lucrezia. </p><p>
  
</p><p>When Howard handed Noin’s hand to Zechs, the groom looked down at the bride's expression, and when the two saw each other, they both smiled implicitly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was the first time Duo has hosted a wedding, and it was inevitable that he was a little nervous. Hilde who was sitting in the audience, also felt nervous for him. Even when facing the enemies, Duo never showed such a serious expression. Wearing a religious robe, he now looked like an authentic priest with no sense of disobedience. Duo said before that he had a lot of things he wanted to do and he might even become a professional priest. It would be hard for anyone to believe him if not seen his current expression. But as long as she saw him today, Hilde also has to admit that the boy she loves also has a side she doesn’t understand. Maybe he really, as he said, has unlimited possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>He read the marriage statement seriously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"In front of me are the sons and daughters of God, Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Neunheim." Before that, Duo only wanted to determine which name the prince would take, but he has no doubt about Noin's name. When he found that Noin also had a name problem, he couldn't help shaking his head and sighing. Why these two people have so many secrets?</p><p>
  
</p><p>"On the day when the world is in joy, these two people choose to get married and becomes a couple, stay all their lives together and accept the love that God has given them."</p><p>
  
</p><p>His serious look were too precious, and the two believed that there would not be too many opportunities to see it in the future.</p><p> </p><p>"Milliardo William Edward, are you willing to take her as your wife and live together with her according to God’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Whether in sickness or health, poverty or wealth, you are also willing to love her, comfort her, respect her, and protect her? Are you willing to remain loyal to her as long as your both shall live?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I do."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Lucrezia Louise, are you willing to take him as your husband and live together with him according to God’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Whether in sickness or health, poverty or wealth, you are also willing to love him, comfort him, respect him, and protect him? Are you willing to remain loyal to him as long as your both shall live? "</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I do."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I, Milliardo William Edward take thee, Lucrezia Louise, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do apart, no, even death cannot do us apart. I swear according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."</p><p> </p><p>When Milliardo made this announcement, there was a round of applause in the church. Death, he had already died once, which did not separate his heart from Lucrezia. He put the ring on his wife's finger, the size was just right.</p><p> </p><p>Noin also held his hand and swore.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I, Lucrezia Louise take thee, Milliardo William Edward  to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, even death will not do us apart, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."</p><p>
  
</p><p>She put the ring on him. He said that the ring was made from the remaining part of his mother's earrings, and his and her earrings were originally one.</p><p> </p><p>After completing the main ceremony, the lightly smile finally exposed on Duo’s face. Although he claimed he could be a priest, he was neither a believer nor take it seriously. He never thought that he would really become a priest one day. However, when he successfully completed this work, when he saw that the former enemy’s painful and sad emotions changed to joy and happiness today, he was also moved in his heart. He felt that the meaning of this work was no less than joining to a battle to save the world. He glanced at Hilde and suddenly felt something in his mind. But before that, he has to complete the final announcement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"For Milliardo and Lucrezia, well, for Zechs and Noin - we are all more familiar with these names - have agreed to marriage and have exchanged vows and rings. I am now in the name of the Father and Son, in the name of the Holy Spirit, declare that they are officially married. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit will bless you, give you grace and peace of mind, and you will live your life and welcome the arrival of eternal life."</p><p>
  
</p><p>When the Prince finally lifted the veil of the Princess, the two smiled happily to each other. Before he kissed his bride, he whispered in her ear, "The little Prince will always return to the rose to guard her in the end."</p><p>
  
</p><p>His princess also answered softly. And he believed himself would never forget this answer. His bride said—</p><p> </p><p>Even if there are only two of them on the small planet, they will live happily ever after.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>